Why am I a host?
by Senbonzakura8
Summary: Maka need a vacation, Kid and Soul need to sort their feelings out and Black Star needs to chill. They also meet Maka's cousin and his friends
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. Please DO not sue me.**

 **Soul Eater's View:**

"May Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death The Kid and their weapons come to the Death Room. To meet Shinigami-sama" said the loud speaker.

"Soul what did you and Black Star do this time?" asked a sandy blond haired girl with forest green eyes.

'Nothing." said a boy with white hair and bloodshot red eyes.

"I swear Maka!" he cried out when the girl sent him a glare that could kill a thousand puppys

"Well then what could it be, Soul?" wondered Maka.

"Well I don't know." replied Soul "Well since we are here why not find out?"

And as the door was opening a voice cried out behind them "Wait for MEEEEEEEE!"

Looking behind them in surprise was a blue haired boy with a black haired girl with a long ponytail, running toward them.

"WAIT FOR YOUR GOD" cried the blue haired boy.

"Black Star wait up" Cried the Black haired ponytailed girl.

"Fine" called Black Star "Tsubaki hurry up!"

And just as the door opened' they arrived, and the group of four entered the room.

As they walked down the hallway they met with a boy slamming his hands saying 'I don't deserve to live' and ' I wanna die', with two girls with blond hair and cowboy hats, one taller than the other.

"Kid Hurry UP" said the taller one, obviously talking to the boy.

"Yah Kid. Maka and Soul and everyone else is here." Said the smaller on obviously the younger one.

At the mention of his Crush's name Kid(tried to) pick up himself off the floor and dust himself off, but in the end only succeeded in making him look distressed.

"Well, Well, Kid. Long time no see!" Said Maka

"What?!" replied Kid " The last time I saw you was Friday during Class"

"What day is it?"

"Oh. It's Wednesday."

"Ummm. Let's go. We don't want to make Shinigami-sama waiting" Said Tsubaki

As the group trudged on, each and everyone was wondering what was going on and why they were called. Each and every person was wondering what was going on and if they are in trouble. Finally they entered the room where the cartoonish Shinigami-sama was waiting.

"Hello everyone. Have a seat." Said the Cartoon

"Shinigami-sama do you need something from us?" asked Maka

"Oh yes" Replied the Cartoon "An essay from Soul explaining why it is not a good idea to cheat on a test, 48 essays from Black Star explaining why it's not a good idea to come in late just for attention and 345 essays explaining why Black Star should not run away from his punishments for being loud and disrupting the class.

Maka facepalmed at the thought of her partner needing to cheat to get an A for a class and a headache at the thought of BLack Star owing Shinigami-sama so many essays." Anything else Shinigami-sama?

"Oh and a Mission of the 6 of you to complete"

Suddenly a red haired adult came crying yelling"Makaaaaaa"

At the sight of him Maka paled and put her hands in her coat for a book in case of an emergency.

"Maka-chan, Papa is going to miss you! Please Don't leave me! Papa will stop going to the bar!"

"Shinigami Chop"

The adult now lay on the floor with a dent in his skull with blood spurting like a fountain. The kids stared at him in pity knowing that Shinigami Chop is a deadly chop that when Shinigami-sama slams his hands down on a head and causes you to lose conscious.'Poor Spirit' everyone referring to Maka's dad.

"Back to the topic." Said Shinigami-sama "As I was saying a mission for the 6 of you… Well only for Maka and Soul."

"What?!" Shouted the group.

"Calm down" Said the cartoon. I was thinking of sending all of you but since Kid has OCD and Black Star has too much essays due. Plus Maka needs a vacation."

"What? Why only Maka?" Said everyone but Maka.

"Ask her"

All the heads turn to Maka ask soon the Shinigami said that.

"Ummmm welllll" Obviously nervous from the sudden attention. " Well after we fought the Kishen what did you guys do?"

"Rest of course"

"Well it's been a year after the attack and all I have been doing is work."

"WORK?! Why?!"

"Well who did you think had to write all the reports and sort all the papers after the attack?" Glaring at each and every one.

Everyone looked at their toes remembering the forgotten reports and they were asked to help reorganize the papers after the attack.

"Well after I healed I got to work and started to sort the papers. When I was almost done SOMEONE came in and yelled 'I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD' and swept all the paper around the library and I had to track ALL of them down, and I finally tracked them all down Shinigami-sama noticed and said I deserved to have a vacation, in all the time I spent was about 3 months."

Everyone looked down in shame and apologized, mostly Black Star.

"But sadly Maka this is a mission and not a vacation, but I hope you can relax during the mission."

"It's fine Shinigami-sama. I don't need a vacation THAT bad."

"Oh yah? Remember the time as soon as you got home from the mister meeting you nearly fainted on the stairs just from taking one step down?" Asked Soul.

"OK maybe I need a tiny vacation for a little while." said Maka

"A little while?! More like a Long time Maka" grumbled soul

"Fine" grumbled Maka. "Shinigami-sama where will I be going and how long will me and Soul be staying there?"

At the sound of his daughter leaving Spirit woke up and shoved himself towards his daughter and screamed "NO DON'T LEAVE ME MAKA! PAPA NEEDS YOU!"and so on.

At that time Maka thought that was the last straw and grabbed her book and slammed it on her father's head and said "Maka chop". The same effect happened with 'Shinigami chop' and the father slumped over and lost focus and fell asleep.

Continuing the conversation Shinigami-sama said "I also forgot to reward you guys for defeating the Kision and so that's what I called you guys here, and so you guys will leave in a few weeks and will be arriving in Japan attending a school called Ouran High School. Hopefully this cools your stress level and gives you rest. Oh and Maka and Soul you mission is to defeat ALL the Kision eggs in the area and from a report from the area and Large Kishin egg almost ready to hatch. Oh and you guys will have to go undercover."

"Ok…..What?! Why?" Asked everyone but Kid and Maka

"How come you guys don't know?" asked Kid and Maka confused. "We have to go undercover because DWMA is a super famous school and only certain people can go, and if they find out that we are part of the EAT class then we will have more stress and if they find out that we defeated the Kishin all we will get from the vacation is more stress then we he'd before we left." explained Kid.

"Good thing you explained Kid." said Shinigami-sama "and one more thing you guys will all have the same name and stuff but some people have to change their background. Soul, Maka, and Kid is fine Tsubaki is too because her clan is well known. Liz and Patty just say their Mom is a really well known singer in America and for Black Star….. Just be quiet and don't cause any trouble."

"Roger"

"Well then I'll see you guys in a few days. Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. Please DO not sue me.**

"May Haruhi Fujioka and the Hitachiin Brothers come to the Chairmen Office at once?" Said the Loud Speaker

As Haruhi stood up she took glances with the Hitachiin brothers and headed to the door. 'What is this about?' she wondered 'Will I be expelled? Why I didn't do anything wrong. If I did why the Hitachiin brothers too?'. As she exited the door the Brothers were stealing glances at each other and wondered what they did to get called to the Chairman's office.

"Ok cough up. What did you two do this Time?" Haruhi asked at the two as soon as they exited the Classroom.

"Nothing this time." They replied. "Well not anything THAT serious that we had to go to the Chairman."

"Well then what does he want then?"

"I don't know?" they said simultaneously.

"Haruhiiiiiiii" A voice yelled down the hallway'.

"Get ready Hikaru" Said Karou

"I know Karou" replied Hikaru "He's here"

"Well then what to do." They wondered. "I know" They paused. "RUN"

As the trio ran the voice sobbed and yelled "Wait my DAUGHTER!"

"Oh no" the trio groaned "He saw us."

"Um you guys? He's right behind us so let's HURRY UP!" Haruhi said.

"Oh we're here" The Twins exclaimed. "Well then. Let's head in."

As they head in a bright light shined and they entered the room to see the Chairman with the rest of the club.

"What are you guys doing here?" they exclaimed clearly surprised.

"He called us here, just a little less obvious." They explained.

"Then why only us?"

"Well the teacher won't answer the calls, and we needed Tamaki here."

"REALLY?!" they exclaimed. "Why can't you use the loudspeaker like us"

"Only the first year's floor works."

"Call"

"He dropped his phone in the tub and it broke"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki had entered the room and broke into a smile. "My daughter. WHY WERE YOU CALLED HERE?!"

"For a meeting for the host club" replied everyone.

"Oh"

"Ok then. Let's START" said Tamaki's Father. "So the reason I called you guys here is because some VERY special kids are coming tomorrow, and are transferring into Haruhi's and the Hitachiin brothers class, and they are transferring into that class for FREE"

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

"Yes I said free. Its because these kids parents are VERY powerful or have enough power to over to rule a large island of Hawaii"

Everyone's jaws went slack.

"That surprising. Well the thing is that they are from America and need some help to adjust to Japan so I expect you guys to do it. Oh and I suggest that you don't flirt with the girls in the group because each and every one can beat Honey-san tied to their back."

And everyone gasped again but this time VERY loudly.

"And they can use a weapon as good as a Mister. In fact some of them are mister and some a Weapon. In fact they are so smart that one child could be put in 2-A and should be in secondary school."

Everyone but Haruhi gasped again.

"Why is everyone so surprised at that?" She asked

"Because no matter how much money or how powerful their parent offers it only depends on their brain. That means that child is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY smart." explained Kyoya

"Let me continue." Said Yzuru "and so Let me tell you what school they are transferring from."

"you guys ready?" he asked

Everyone nodded

"They come from DWMA"

Now this gasp was particularly loud because no one leaves that school unless they graduate or on a mission.

"So that means that they are on a mission." asked Mori-senpai

"No. Well one pair is. The other five it's a reward for defeating the" his voice went low "Kishion"

Ok this was the Final surprise for them. Tamaki grew faint and the club nearly screamed. Everyone was so surprised that they nearly yelled 'WHAT?!'

"I know." He sighed. "Well I got all that from my brother because he wanted to keep my eyes on his daughter."

Tamaki nearly fainted from joy or shock.

"OH MY GOD" he yelled. "Maka is coming? Where is she going to sleep?"

"At the house we gave her"

"Does it have a library?"

"Who do you think I am?" he asked. "I am her uncle, So of course I put a Library in it." They shivered at the thought of their relative without a book. It was not very pretty. In fact Maka without a book was really scary.

"Hold It!" shouted everyone else in the room before they could worry anymore. "Why are you guys so scared?" they asked.

"My cousin is Very, Very smart, strong, flexible, and a very good leader, but, Very scary without a book. One time I took her book from her and I was knocked unconscious till tomorrow morning" Tamaki explained.

"So when are they coming?" they all turned to the Chairman.

"Today"

Tamaki fainted. Probably because before she left for DWMA she asked him to keep it clean. Probably because he didn't clean it for 5 years. He probably thought that all the plants died and withered. He also forgot he had assigned a maid to keep it clean and water the plants. He also forgot that he had redesigned it to have latest technology on Saturday. In fact when he came to he was in his car heading to the airport to pick them up. When he came to the club was talking rapidly trying to check what they look like. Lucky Tamaki's father gave them pictures to identify them by.

By the time they reached the airport they had already left the airport and was heading towards Maka's house.

"Quick" yelled Tamaki "Board the helicopter and fly towards destination m-6 or Maka's house"

They quickly did as Tamaki said and reached the, but sadly they arrived before them(somehow) and had to go home, and so they only have a chance of meeting them in school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters.**

 **Soul Eater:**

"Ok." said Maka. "Who decided to renovate the place while I'm gone?!"

"I don't know" said Soul. "Who else has the password."

Maka thought for a moment and said the only person who knew her Mom's favorite T-shirt color. "Tamaki" she growled. "The next time I see him I am going to kill him."

Everyone sighed. Today was a very long day. First after they left the plane Maka sensed a Kishion egg and they chased after it. After they found it they fought it only finding that there was almost six of them and had to take care of them, and then Kid and Black Star fought on who got to eat the eggs, and while they were fighting Maka sensed two MORE Kishin Eggs and chased after them, And then right after they finished fighting and brought the souls they just noticed they had left. Then they finally decided that they would do rock paper scissors to decide. But they always tied and then Maka got annoyed and THEN Maka chopped and divided the souls evenly and then dragged the boys to her house.

"Maka where is me and Black Star's room" asked Tsubaki

"Down the hall and turn left and then right and then the last door from the hall."

"Thank you" and the black haired girl started dragging the blue haired boy down the hall.

"Liz and Patty your room is separate from Kid's but at the end of your hall." said Maka before they could ask.

The two sighed knowing their partners OCD is better than before but still tiring.

"Thanks" They replied

"Now let's get some sleep for tomorrow. Luckily the Limo is coming at 7 in the morning so you want to get ready at 6."  
"Hear that Tsubaki" Yelled Patty

"Yes" said the shy girl down the hall.

"Well then GOOD NIGHT!" said Soul who was very annoyed from the lack of sleep.

Later on their was a strange 'Whop, Whop, Whop' sound coming from outside.'What th-' Maka thought but soon fell asleep due to jet lag.

 **Morning**

"Good morning EVERYONE" Yelled Patty

Maka looked at the clock and nearly dropped it. "My God Patty!" Said Maka. "THANK YOU! EVERYONE DOWN STAIRS AND GET READY TO LEAVE! IT'S 6 RIGHT NOW!"

30 minutes later everyone but Liz arrived. "Liz Hurry UP!" Yelled Patty

"Coming" and Liz was down the next minute.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yup" replied everyone.

"Well then… LET'S Go!" Yelled Black Star.

Well I would like to tell you they got their without any complaints or fights but sadly no they did not.

first off as soon as they lost Black Star had forgotten to be late on purpose and Argued with Maka about wanting to be let off, and then Kid said "Black how can you claim to be a god when you can't even be on time". And that enraged Black Star. And then they found some Kishin Eggs And then right after They fought again on who gets the eggs. At this point Maka was pissed off that she decided to Maka chop them until they arrive at school.

"Bye. See you guys after school" said Maka who was smart enough to skip at least one grade. "and Black Star if you cause any trouble I will literally come to your classroom and punish you."

Everyone shivered thinking what she meant. When she says that you HAVE to obey unless you want to be sent to DWMA to be treated at Doctor Stein's house, and both things are unpleasant.

"Ok Maka" he said in shivering fear

"Well then good bye" and she turned around and left. As she left boys and girls looked and stared at the separating group wondering who will be in their class and if they will sit near them.

 **Maka PV**

Maka could feel the stairs as she walked to the second year floor. She had already memorized the entire building layout and was heading towards A-2. Finally a hand was on her shoulder and a male voice asked "Are you lost Little Girl?"

Angry Maka turned around and spit in english "No I am not idiot. I am In the second floor for second years. Am I right?" When she saw the person she realized she had spoken in english and translated to Japanese. The Boy had black hair and glasses. He had this aurora saying I'm only in for the money and nothing else. When the boy saw her he gasped and whispered "Are you the Scythe Master from Death city number one in your class from DWMA and daughter of the death scythe Shinigami-sama uses Maka Albern?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Arnt you supposed to be in the first year's floor?"

"No I am NOT. I am just following my schedule"

"Let me see" he looks at the paper and said "Well then seems we have the exact same schedule so just follow me"

"No thank you very much. Well then see you around" and walked away

'Well then' he thought 'Who knew that they would have the last class with the host club.'

Soon Maka was in front of homeroom door waiting to hear her name. When she heard it she came in and was about to introduce herself when a boy with blond hair came in and shouted in french "Sorry I'm late!" Maka stopped herself and stared in the boy noticed her he flipped his hair and said "I'm sorry to interupt your interdu-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TAMAKI?!" shouted Maka

Tamaki looked up in confusion and said "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Of course I know you. HMMM Who told you to keep their house clean and found it completely different when she came back? Oh I don't know? Oh I Know ME" Maka yelled that last part.

Tamaki paled he just realized she was talking in french and he knew only 1 person who talked like that in french. "M-M-Maka?" he stammered. "Oh Fancy meeting you here"

"Fancy? Yah right. I know your Dad owns this school. Oh! How am I so Stupid! Of course I would see you and Uncle"

Ok do you remember they met in homeroom? Well you see the whole class saw the whole thing and was getting confused by the second, and that last part was the most shocking. I mean Right after the whole class progressed the whole conversation Tamaki was in the corner cultivating mushrooms and crying 'why didn't Dad tell me' and 'I'm so sorry'. By the time he got right back up the whole class was shocked that Tamaki had a cousin and did not tell them and Maka was too pissed that Tamaki was here that Tamaki had to introduce her by saying " This is Maka Albern my cousin. She go's to DW-" A book slammed down on Tamaki's head shutting him up. "I USED to go to a school in America. Right Tamaki?" said Maka

"Yes Maka" He whimpered.

At this time Kyoya knew why the Chairman and Tamaki were so afraid of their cousin. So before Tamaki could cultivate any more mushrooms. "I'm sorry everyone I forgot to tell you that Tamaki's cousin was coming to the school. Unfortunately I did not know that she was coming to this class. But do you know Maka Albern Is part of DWMA's spartoi? She was in the battle on the moon for defeating the kishin? She also punched the kishion in the face and defeated him with her friends. Infact I believe that the other 6 are here too right?"

Maka sighed. "Of course I came here with my weapon. and no these two are not my partners. They are my friends but they did not want to be enrolled so we decided that they would be kept in their weapon form." As Maka showed them the pistols everyone's eyes widened. No one not even Kyoya knew that she had them. "Liz, Patty, You can come out of your weapon form."

"Really" asked a high pitched Girl's voice.

"If you say so Maka" and a flash of white and behind Maka was two Girls. Kyoya Gasped "the Thompson sisters."

"Hello. Maka who knew you would let us out so early to stretch."

" Nah it's just that Soul, Kid and Black Star and Tsubaki would be here soon and so I want you to distract them while I knock them unconscious."

"Sure" the two chimed.

Soon enough five kids ran into the classroom shouting "What's wrong Maka?!" And after that Maka grabbed a book and said "Maka chop" and chopped the boys. The Boy's Fell unconscious and grabbed the white haired boy and the boy with raven black hair with three white stripes on his hair and started dragging them towards the exit and told Tsubaki to get Black Star and the Thompson sisters and told Tamaki "Let's go Tamaki. We have to say hi to your Dad."

and so that's the end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters.**

 **Tamaki's view**

"Dad! Why was Maka in my class?!" Tamaki ran into the room crying with Maka close behind him dragging two boys, one boy has white hair and the other has black and has three half stripe's on the left side, and three girls following her.

"Hi Maka-chan. What can I do for you?" asked Tamaki's dad.

"Can I please have a Bucket of Ice cold Water? I think I knocked them unconscious by accident." asked Maka

"One question, Why?"

"Well I was too tired and we had already 10 battles sense we landed yesterday and two of the boys started arguing on who gets to kill them so I was really tired and so I just chopped them unconscious and dragged them to the house, When we arrived I gave the three girls their rooms and their partners their rooms. and so everyone slept, But I still think everyone is still tired."

"I'm sorry Maka-chan I should've given you a day of rest."

"Yah I'm sorry we gave you such a commotion, but we have to go."

"Why?"

"Well SOMEONE revealed my identity, so now I can't even go out of the house. I don't even know how HE got the info but now we can't stay here for our vacation."

Kyoya smiled. "I'm sorry" he said "But we got all of that from your dad, Spirit Albarn right?"

Maka scowled. "Can I have a mirror?"

By the time a large Mirror came Maka had splashed ice water on all three unconscious boys. Each woke up saying 'Uah!? What happened?' and looked around to find a very irritated Maka. After each boy was fully awake and dry, Maka breathed into the mirror and wrote 42-42-564.

"Hello, Hello!" Said the cartoonish God. "Maka-chan! Did you arrive safely? Is your mission done already? If so just relax the whole time!"

"Uh nope Shinigami-sama" Replied Maka. "Is Papa there? I would like to speak to him"

"Sure why not"

"Makaaaaaa! How are you? Are you eating well? Talk to me PLEASE!"

"Papa shut up" said Maka "Tamaki come here, please"

Tamaki shuffled forward and glanced at the mirror expecting to see his reflection but instead saw his uncle. Spirit. "Uncil Spirit!" He cried "Why are you in the mirror?" He gasped "ARE YOU TRAPPED IN THE MIRROR?! QUICK! BREAK OPEN THE MIRROR!"

"Tamaki.." Said Maka behind him "Do you want to be unconscious right now?" She said with a book in her hand.

"No" he said with fear in his face.

"Maka! How did we get here?" Shouted the blue haired boy

"Shush Black Star! I'm talking to my cousin" said Maka

"So Tamaki if you don't want to be unconscious call everyone that knows about us. ALL seven of us."

"Well that's easy Maka" Said Soul

"Yah because of my brilliance of being a god…. We have found three in our class!"Shouted Black Star

"And why did you not tell me?" She sighed

"Well you see we were about to talk to them(or threaten) when we sensed your hostile wavelength."

"And Why did you not bring them with you?"

"Ummm. We were worried something had happened and rushed over and forgot about them."

 ***SIGH* "** Uncle Please call the people you had a meeting about us yesterday, and Papa when I get back we are going to have a talk about you ruining my spy missions."

"Sure Maka"

 **Haruhi view**

Soon Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins, Honey, Kyoya, And Mori entered the room. "Host Club to your service" they announced without Tamaki(who was pinned down the floor by Maka)

Soon a girl blond haired girl said to Tamaki(While pinning him down) "Is that all of them Tamaki?"

As the group analyzed the situation they realized that Tamaki was pinned to the floor and one pinning him down was a the blond haired with twin hair tales who spoke and her friends a white haired boy, to blond haired sisters, a blue haired boy, a blacked haired girl with a long ponytail, and a boy with black hair with three strips in his hair. As soon as Honey and Mori saw Tamaki they sprang into action. The twin tailed girl noticed and said "Tsubaki please?" And all of a sudden Tamaki was in chains and the girl said "Let's not fight here. The chairman does not want his office a wreak does he?"

"No I don't. How about you guys head to your house and in the gym"

"Got it. Let's go Soul" she said to the white haired boy. "Black Star you and Tsubaki and Tamaki can hitch a ride with us. Kid you have your skateboard right?" After they agreed on transportation they left the room dragging Tamaki with them and the twin tailed haired girl left last but befor she left she said "See you tomorrow Uncle and see you guys at my house. I assume that the glasses boy knows where we live?" Kyoya nodded "Well then see you later and then she vanished. Soon 7 pairs running footsteps could be heard then suddenly they turned into 3 pairs of footsteps.

 **Maka view**

Maka clasped Soul's hand as they left the room and said "Let's go Soul" Soul understood and changed into weapons. The others followed their example and soon the misters were holding their weapons. As they reached outside Maka put soul under her skirt in between her legs and Soul reached his blade. Black Star then put Tamaki on Soul. the group then got ready to depart. While running. "Ready Set Go! Race you to the Mansion!" As they launched Maka heard a scream behind her and thought _Oops I forgot. Tamaki is not used to this. I'll wake him when we get their._

A few seconds later they arrived, Maka then went to get an ice cube to stick down Tamaki's back. While Maka was gone the weapons transformed back and dragged the unconscious Tamaki down to the gym.

Soon the Club arrived at the mansion and found Maka shoving an ice cube down Tamaki's back. The group of 6 was surprised when they found Maka shoving the ice cubes down, that Honey and Mori grabbed their ninja stars and threw them at Maka. Suddenly they found Black Star holding a sword and wacked them out of the way. Honey then yelled "What are you doing to Tamaki?"

"Waking him obviously." Replied Maka "Why wouldn't I wake my cousin? And Black Star why did you do that? I can hit those out of the way with my book. Oh well" Maka knelt down and shook Tamaki "Wake up Tamaki!" Tamaki's eyes flew open and he stood up and looked around. "Maka please don't do that again."

Maka ignored that statement and said "Tamaki just go to your friends, We need to warm up for the dual" Tamaki rushed over to the other side and started to whisper to Honey and Mori about something. "All right! Who wants to run first?"

 **Host club view**

Everyone was shocked to find out that the twin tails was Maka, his cousin. "Geaze Tamaki! Tell me Earlier! Now I can hold back."

"Hold On Honey-senpai! Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai can you call Chika and Satoshi? I'm afraid that if we go one on one only Honey and Mori can fight. We need to even the odds so we can win. I'm not sure we can with with those two."

"Sure! I'll tell Chika that I want to challenge him and beat him for warm up. And Mori can call him for help."

"Tamaki? Why do we need back up? Mori and Honey are really strong"

"Look at them Haruhi. They are on their 16 lap and each lap is ½ a mile. And in a few minutes plus they aren't even sweating." Said Karou

"They are going to hard to beat. Right Karou?" Said Hikaru

"Excuse me? Did you request help form 2 middle schoolers? We caught these two near the gym." Said a Blue haired Boy with a girl.

"Black Star hurry up! I told you to get the two boys sneaking around the gym and give it to them to the third years! And if you don't know who they are it's the short blond haired boy and the Tall silent one who only follows the Short one! And Tell Tsubaki to stay in unscathed You guys are too strong for them but reserve energy!"

Everyone but Black Star was shocked that they caught those two. Even the two who were just caught. They were just spying on the older senpai. Infact they didn't even call them. _Well that saves time_ thought Kyoya.

They did not even have time to think when Black Star and the Tsubaki disappeared and ran back to their group.

Soon the groups were in the platform and Maka announced "We agree to have two on two. We already decided who is going first. If one of the groups are unable to fight the next pair will stand in for them. Weapons are allowed Got it?"

"Yes" replied everyone

"First group up" Said one of the blond sisters. Maka and Soul stepped up. Mori and Honey step up. "Ready set GO" said the outer

Maka clasped her and with Soul and said "Let's go Soul!" Soon Soul was White and half of his body turned into a rod and the other half a blade curved. Honey and Mori Gasped "A Scythe!" They glanced at each other and noded. No need to hold back they agreed. Soon the duo was running across the platform and started to attack the Scythe and the wielder. Maka soon left Soul on the floor and was fighting the duo. "Honey and Mori why aren't you attacking Soul?"

"Easy said than done. Maka is a tough opponent! We are throwing ninja stars and they are hitting but it has no effect!"

The other group looked at Soul. _Looks like he activated the black blood. Well the winner is soon to show up soon - Maka._ They were right and Maka defeated Honey and Mori. "Next" She announced. Chika and Satoshi stepped up. The same fate happened to them as the older brothers. "Well now we know who's stronger." Maka announced "Now good night." And she fainted. Soul was right behind her when she did so soon she was bandaged up and sleeping in their area. Soul sent everyone to the dining area and said "Here's our schedule. Maka wanted us to ask you guys about the last class. She said you guys will explain and said that you guys will be able let us rest in your club. Oh and you guys have to help us with hunting. Well with Maka out we can't talk because she is the the one who made the duel and was the one who called you guys here and half of the time some of us don't understand what she's saying. So how about you guys sleep over tonight and we'll talk in the morning. Ok"

"Got it. Chika and Satoshi can go home. One of the servants will send us our needs and stuff and for Haruhi one of my servants can get it." Said Kyoya

"Nah it's quicker if I just get it. And explain to my dad" said Haruhi. As she stood up Soul stared at Black Star and Tsubaki showed them the paper. Soon they left with Kid and the sisters and said "We are off for some hunting" and left the house. "Well then I shall show you your rooms. The twins will share one next to Tsubaki's room. Kyoya will be next to me and Maka's room. Tamaki's will be right across ours. Honey's will be next to Kids and Mori's next to Honey. Now you know I have to tend a wounded girl."and disappeared Soul.

"Wait you forgot to Assign Haruhi's room!" Cried Tamaki

"She will be across Black Stars room." Said a voice behind them.

The group gasped and turned around and said "Maka! Your alight!"

"Why wouldn't I? Sure I got hit by dulled ninja stars and bamboo sticks. But that happens a lot when I'm training with Black Star. And with Kid I get hit by bullets."

They gasped. "You'll see in the morning." Suddenly Maka flinched She took out her earpiece and said "Everyone on?" She was silent and then ran down the hall and Yelled to Soul "SOUL HURRY UP! A LARGE GROUP OF KISHIN EGGS ARE ATTACKING THE TOWN!"

"I GOT IT MAKA! NOW CAN YOU STOP YELLING?!" Said Soul who was appeared next to her. "Come on we can't let them have all the fun Maka"

"Yah Yah Soul. One second." Said Maka. "Never leave the house. I called for some help from our backup class that was on a field trip. They should be here in about 30 minutes depending if some of them have flying weapons. I have a underclassmen friend who will come here to protect the School and the house. So STAY calm" and after that word Maka stood on the hovering scythe and sped out the window with shut after she left.

"Well then." Said Karou "Who wants to explore the Mansion and play games?"

"Well me and Mori decided to train after seeing how easily we got beaten by Maka-chan" Said Honey

"I think I'm going to rest in my room." Said Kyoya

"I'm going to the Library to study." Said a voice behind them "After all exams are in a few weeks"

Everyone's head whipped towards the voice only to find Haruhi with a duffel bag and a pillow with her. "I thought you left to go get your stuff?" Said Tamaki

"I did. My house is a few blocks away from here. Plus Maka-san gave me a ride on the way back"

As the group separated Tamaki thought _What do I do now?_ After that thought a crash came from the gym. Everyone rushed towards Honey and Mori expecting to see them fighting a bunch of monsters only to find a 3 girls one on top of the other 2. "Ouch." said one with pigtails. "Maka-senpai said their would be 1 girl and 6 boys to gared not 7"

"Tsugumi can you please get off me? It hurts"

"Sorry"

As the three girls stood up they introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Harudori Tsugumi I am the weapon and these two are my partners Tatane Meme and Anastasia Yngling"

"Pleased to meet you"

"Ah the other two should be here by now. I wonder whats going on?" Said Tsugami

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Said Meme

"He's not my boyfriend" Said Tsugami with a blush on her face. All of a sudden the door burst open and in came a young man with a huge black sword. The sword transformed into a young man with short blond hair. "Akane! Clay! you're Late!" Yelled the three girls.

"Sorry Sorry. The kishin eggs were surrounding us so we had trouble getting here." Said Clay

"Any news from Maka?" Said Akane

"Nope. Just gard my cousin and his idiotic friends. The rest of the class is defending the school and Maka-senpai is helping Kid and Black Star with hunting the Kishin Eggs. but that's all"

 ***Sigh*** "I just cleared the area. There's no Kishin Eggs nearby."

"So we just wait?"

"Seems so" the chatting group looked at the club. Well what do you want to do until Maka and the her friends come back?" Asked the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. You know each Chapter seems to get longer each time I write it. Weird.**

 **Maka's view**

Maka frowned as she slashed the last egg apart. Meanwhile Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were eating their souls. The three girls then looked at each other and then asked Maka "shouldn't you be at the house guarding your cousin?"

"Nope." she said as the boys counted how many souls they got from the battle. "I sent Tsugumi and Akane plus Clay to guard them." Black Star and Kid started to walk over to them and tried to scare Maka. "BOO" they yelled. Maka then whipped around grabbed her encyclopedia(from who knows where) and swinged the book on both boys head. She then sighed and said to their weapons "Let's go back to the house. Im sure Tsugami and Clay handled the problem near the house and the rest of the class for the school. But just incase we should check on the info we got." As the group walked towards the house she decided to call Shinigami-sama and report to him.

Five Minutes Later they arrived at the house. They opened the door and said "We're back!" Maka then heaved the two boys on the couch and went to fetch some ice(She always wakes them with ice) Soon the club gathered and saw the sight that they were terrified of. "Maka! Why are they bruised? And why do they have an indent in their heads?"

Maka ignored them and yelled "Tsugumi! Akane! Clay! Where are you?"

"Here!" Said the group of five

"Report!"

"56 Kishin eggs and no casualties and injuries."

Maka went silent. Suddenly she yelled "Soul!" And leaped hebing the group and sliced the wall. Soon fell out a body and then transformed into a glowing red sphere with wisps on top. "Make that 57" Everyone but the kids in spartoi were shocked as Maka gave the soul to Tsugumi to eat. "Well how did you not sense this one?" Asked Maka

"How did you sense that one?!"

"Easy. I used Soul Perception." She thought a bit. "Akane you must be getting worse. You have been in DWMA longer than any of us. Maybe you rusted while being in NOT class" she teased.

"Maka, not everyone has Advanced Soul Perception ability. Remember only you have it and the deceased Joe Buttataki. Plus you have a Grigori soul and Anti-demon wavelength. Even the Witch Medusa said you're too dangerous to Witches. That's why you're the treasure of DWMA" said a voice behind them.

"I know Doctor Stein." Said Maka "That's why you followed us to Japan right? And we're the reason the class field trip is in Japan. You also brought Eruka frog and Kim in case something happened. You also used Soul Protect to hide yourselves so you could hide from the other misters. And if you're caught you could use the field trip as an excuse. No wonder you, Eruka and Kim have been following me. Stien You must of imitated the chairmen." She sighed. "No wonder when I asked Kid to use Soul Perception he was missing a few souls from my number. I'm not THAT special" She then yelled into the darkness. Everyone was confused. Who was Maka talking to. Doctor Stein was in America with everyone else."Maka-chan who are you talking to?" Asked Honey

Maka ignored him and said "Don't make me drag you, Marie-sensei and the rest of Spartoi out of the shadows"She threatened.

Soon a grown man appeared with a screw in his head, A young woman with an eyepatch on one eye and 8 kids appeared. "We have been realved!" Said the boy with tan skin and holding on to 2 toddlers.

"Expected of Maka the number one in the entire school for grades" said a bald haired boy except for two pillars next to his ears, with him a boy with laser glasses and a spiky ponytail "And Kim would you please marry me?" Referring to a cute girl with pink hair, she was accompanied by a strict looking japanese girl. "If you stop shaving your head maybe." She murmured.

Everyone was surprised of the appearance of the rest of Spartoi. "Kim-senpai! Jackie-senpai! Even Ox-kun, Harvar-kun, Kilik-kun! Even Fire and Thunder!" Said Tsugumi

"Seems a lot for guarding Maka-san" Said Anyne

"I agree" said Maka. she then frowned. "It's rare for all of Spartoi to be together. Unless Kishins are attacking in large numbers all over the world" All of a sudden she said I'm going to need your support Soul." Soul sighed and walked over to Maka and put his hands on Maka's shoulders. Maka then concentrated hard her area expanding over the the world. The area just stopped before reaching Europe. After a few minutes her eyes flew open and said "Oh boy. This is VERY bad" and then fainted. Soul caught Maka and laid her on the couch. Kim then came forward and whispered something. She then moved back and sat on the couch and fell asleep. "That bad huh." Said Stein. He then turned to the host club and said to the group "let's get some sleep. Today has been eventful and we need our rest for tomorrow. I shall call in sick for Maka so she can get her energy up. Same with Kim. Soul can you please put Maka on one of your of the beds in your room. We will now assign rooms for the rest of Spartoi" He then assigned the rooms for them. After he was done He and Marie went and got ready for bed(they sleep early). Soon Maka and Kim was sleeping in their rooms and the others started to head to the library to do their homework.

"Hey Tsugumi" said Soul. "Maka wants to talk you and Akane"

"Who do I want to talk to Soul?" Said Maka behind him. Soul cussed.

"Maka! Stop getting out of bed!" He said. "It was too much trying to extend your area for Soul Perception all the way to the surface of France."

"I'm fine. Kim healed me with her magic." She said

"You know before she went to sleep she said you needed to rest for at least 12 Hours"

As they argued The Hitachiin twins snook up behind Maka trying to scare and Kid saw what they were trying to do and saw they were in immediate danger. Kid then Walked over to Maka and tried to convince her to go to sleep. Meanwhile Tamaki tried to get the twins to study. _They don't know the danger of trying to scare Maka_ they both thought. They both knew that she carried a Large Encyclopedia everywhere. Soon Liz and Patty were forced to try to convince Maka to Sleep(everyone knew that she was very stubborn) honey and Mori also tries to convince the twins to stop before they scare Maka. Although they knew nothing, something inside of them told them not to mess with Maka and if they did it will become very messy. Soon Tsubaki joined in to convince Maka to sleep and Haruhi was dragged into the conversation to get them to stop the twins. Black Star then decided to scare Maka screaming "Killer Bunnies" At that Maka whipped around and brought her encyclopedia out and was about to hit Black Star when the others tried to stop her but that effort was in vain. The encyclopedia landed in Black Star's head causing him to Start to bleed and faint and while that happened she said "Maka Chop" The club but Kyoya and Tamaki saw all of this and realized it was a good idea to try to stop the Twins. Meanwhile the Twins are glad they did not actually do that.

After that episode they asked for Tsugumi's help(seeing how she calmed Maka down) and she convinced Maka to have a cup of milk tea.. While they were preparing the tea they put sleep drugs in the tea and gave it to Maka. Maka drank the tea and fell asleep.

"How long will the drug make her sleep?" Asked Soul

"About 8 hours." Said Liz. They all sighed in relief. They then looked at the clock and decided" Time to decide who will make Dinner!" They yelled. Everyone from DWMA gathered as Black Star ran to get the raffle jar. In a few seconds later he came back and everyone looked at the club. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Black Star prompted. "Get over here!" The club then reluctantly trudged to the circle and sat down with them. As Black Star added the extra people to the jar, Tsugumi numbered off the people. Then Liz and Patty explained the rules. "As Black Star shakes the jar Kim and Jackie will scorch the balls. The 5 most scorched will have to cook. Everyone get it?"

"Yes" everyone said. "Black Star start shaking!" As Black Star shook Jackie transformed into a lamp and started roasting the balls. Soon the jar broke and the balls flew everywhere and Kim flamed the balls as they flew. The 26 kids hoping it's not them that didn't get chosen.

"14, 8 ,3 ,16, and 5 were scorched the most." Said Liz and Patty. The host club members sighed. No one in the club got their numbers scorched.

"Soul, Tsugumi, Tsubaki, Fire, and Meme are cooking tonight!" Crowed Black Star.

 _Shut Up Black Star!_ Was echoed throught the halls.

Soul was angry. "Maka! Go to sleep!" _I can't! I have a warning for you! Kid! Use Soul Perception. NOW!_ Kid, Startled, used it right away and found about 50 Kishin eggs heading their way.

Kid rang a Bell grabbing everyone's attention. "Soul, Tsugumi, Tsubaki, Fire, and Meme are cooking. Meanwhile we are going to be hunting. If your partner if cooking unless your Black Star or not a DWMA student you are not allowed to fight. Jackie you are fine on your own right?"

Jackie nodded and the group separated.

"Hey Kid!" Yelled Soul

"What?!"He yelled back

"Want to see who can finish first?"

"Your on!"

Soon food was on the table and the kids from battle came back all sweaty and smelly. As they gathered around the table they all looked at each outer and only one thought came to mind. _Who's going to wake Maka up_. Luckily another raffle was arranged to wake her for the 7 boys(actually 1 girl and 6 boys) who did nothing. When the raffle was done (Tamaki) the unlucky has to force her the antibiotic down her mouth. Then Tamaki entered the room he found Maka up and reading a book.

"Maka why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"Black Star was too loud so I couldn't sleep."she replied "The drug was a good Idea except drugs never worked for me. Unless you inject it. But the drugs still work, just in a different way."

Tamaki stood motionless. "Well? Why did you come here?" That stirred Tamaki and a big thought to move his mouth and legs."It's time to eat."

"Sweet!" And Maka jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Even with a drugged body she was still faster than him. As Tamaki huffed into the room everyone was waiting for him. "Maka what was the affect the drug gave you?" He asked while huffing his breath.

"Huummm?"She said looking up " I couldn't move for about 3 hours."

When she said that Everyone looked up in shock.

"You mean she wasn't asleep for the past three hours?" Asked Soul

"I was. For about 1 ½ hours. Then the effects wore off and i was reading for about the rest of the 3 hours."she replied while eating.

Everyone groaned. "That drug didn't even last 2 hours." Said Black Star

"We are going to need something else to put her to sleep." Said Liz

"Well before that. It seems a bit too crowded in the house. Don't you think Soul?" Asked Maka

"Well we do have 27 kids in here Maka"

"Is Everyone staying here tonight?" Asked Maka everyone nodded "Tsugumi, Akane What about your class?"

The group of five glanced at each other "We're enrolled to your school." They answered. When they said that she stood up.

Maka groaned "I'm guessing you guys are too?" She said to the Spartoi

They nodded. "This is too much to handle. First I have to worry about the Witch that broke the agreement. Then I have to worry about my cousin's club. NOW too many DWMA students in our temporary school. What fun" she said and sat down. This time everyone from DWMA stood up and looked at her and said "WHAT?!"

"My god." Said Kim "There has been rumors about a witch disobeying the rules and having a death sentence but escaping, at the assembly, but I never thought that was real"

"Was DWMA informed about this?" Asked Maka

"No. This is news to us" said Kid

"Umm. Whats going on?" Asked Tamaki.

"Yah! Tell Us" said the Hitachiin twins.

The trio looked at them and a silent agreement was made. _We'll talk tomorrow in the liarby_

"Well then let's get ready for tomorrow. Come on Soul"

As everyone started to get ready for bed the Trio agreed on one thing. This needs to be reported to DWMA and The Witch Order and the DWMA-CIA. This is going to be a big battle in Japan.

Later that night the three contacted the DWMA, DWMA-CIA, And The Witch Order and relayed the information. The three organizations got together and a meeting about this new information. They soon decided. This witch no one knew. She never went to the Witch Gathering and wasn't part of the witch order. This discussion would be continued in a different story.

The next day the 25 kids arrived using the rout Haruhi uses to go to the club dispersed.

"First one to cause a fight will be hurt by me and be healed by Kim." said Maka. Black Star and Kilik shivered.

"Ok. Who's transferring to my Class?" Said Maka "Raise your hand" Jackie, Ox, and Harvar raised their hand. "Clay and Akane I assume you going with your normal age group. You are third years right?"

"Yup"

"Well then. See you guys later."

As the group separated the Chairman was thinking _Maka needs to have some fun these days. Too bad that they are leaving earlier than planned. Sigh. I know! Let's have an unplanned trip to death city after Maka and her friends leave. I'll send a message to Spirit._

 **A few hours later**

"Ok last period! Let's head to the room my Uncle prepared for us." Said Maka. At the same exact time the other DWMA students headed to the 3-A music room. As the 3 groups meet up in front of the room they chatted about their day and homework. Soon all chatter ceased and Maka opened the door to enter. Inside she saw Tamaki and his friends positioned and was about to say "Welcome to the host club" when they saw who it was. "Maka-ch" Tamaki was about to say when Maka slammed the door and said "Sorry wrong room." She then fished out her schedule and the paper said '3-A Music room'. She then opened the door and went to Tamaki and dragged him to corner to speak. "Why do we have to share rooms?" Tamaki frowned and confused.

"Show me your Paper." Maka handed him her paper. "Yup we are sharing club rooms"

Maka shocked got her phone out and dialed her Uncle's phone number. "Hello?" Said her uncle

"Uncle you better explain what's going on here!" Said Maka in english

"Yah pourquoi ne me et Maka doivent partager des chambres Club" yelled Tamaki in french

Maka glared at her cousin. "Tamaki please do not speak french. I can speak french as well up you speak french too FAST!"

"Désolé Maka"

"Now can I switch club rooms?"

"Papa donner une chambre s'il vous plaît Maka different" Tamaki pleaded

"Fine. But you two please don't speak different languages when you're stressed. My head hurts trying to translate"

"Sorry"

"By the way your actual room is next to theirs."

"Oh yah. Uncle I got word of you trying to get a trip to death city." She frowned. "You know you have to drive 3 hours there and there's only motels. You won't like it there. Trust me." Ask Maka left she said one thing to The club "The next Field trip I recommend packing lots of water bottles" and she disappeared.

 **The club's view**

'I wonder what she was talking about' thought Tamaki. "Ah! I forgot!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "Dad mentioned a trip to death city or something. But Maka said no and said something about us not enjoying it or something. Anyway we have a new club next door!"

"Who?" They asked (Except Kyoya)

"Obviously the DWMA students."

"They are going to need their own training place" said Honey. Mori nodded

"Don't worry." Said Tamaki "During class her installed a training area with the latest technology."

"REALLY?!" Said Karou

"If I recall the next door room is the 5th training room." said Haruhi. "I remember a girl told me that today the judo club was using it today. What did your dad say?" Tamaki shivered. "That if they beat the entire club without their weapons they can use the room to their fit and no other club can use it unless they want to try to beat them." Honey and Mori looked at each other. "We are going to get a lot of requests to help defeat them aren't we Mori?" He nodded. "Hmmm" he thought.

"Tamaki! Me and Mori are going to have a hold on club activities! We are going to check out the club next door!"

"Why? They should have no trouble defeating the judo club." Asked Kaoru

"I think they want to help the Judo Club" answered Hikaru. They looked at each other. "We are skipping out too." Said the Hitachiin twins.

"Me too" said Kyoya and Haruhi at the same time. "The exams are soon and so I have to study so I can get first place" They explained. Tamaki was shocked. "Then the club is closed today" As Tamaki put up the closed sign on the door he headed to the next room to check up on them. As he opened the door A crack sound filled the door and a body flew out of the room and landed on the wall. As the body slid down the wall Tamaki saw Black Star fighting 6 kids from the judo club and eating a sandwich at the same time. "THESE GUYS ARE WEAK" He roared. "NOT EVEN WARM UP! MAKA SWITCH WITH ME! THIS IS TOO BORING"

Maka looked up from her book. "Black Star you have to defeat them, then, you can fight the stronger ones. Only DWMA sends the stronger ones first. Got It? And if you can't fight six on your own without Tsubaki how can you surpass god?"

"BAH" and with that shout he hit one of the opponents and he flew back hitting the 5 kids behind him. Maka groaned. "Meme and Anyne-san! Your Next. Rock Paper Scissors to decide who's going" Maka thought for a bit. " Actually I'll go. This getting boring. Well we already defeated most of them." Maka looked around. "Tamaki does a Book count as a weapon?" She yelled at him. "Depends how you use it" he said back. While Black Star was fighting he walked over to the DWMA students and sat down. "Maka if you are going to use your encyclopedia to hit them on the head that counts"

"Dang!" She said. "Ok Send out your strongest players. Ah this only includes the Judo Club Kids. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai can't participate. If you want a rematch ask don't sneak into the room and pretend you in the Judo club." Soon Two shadows jumped from the back of the room and landed in front of Maka. "You got us Maka-chan! Did you use Soul Perception?"

"No. you were easy to detect." She said. "Now Send out your Strongest players." Soon 10 bulky people stood at the edge of the ring. "You sure you want to do this Little girl?"

"Sure. If you are stronger than those two"She pointed at honey and Mori "I'll fight for real." And smirked. The older class men enraged charged at her and Maka only walked extended her leg and soon the 10 kids were laying on the floor on top of each other. "You guys are no fun." She said. "You know wh-" She flinched. "SOUL!" Soul was sitting down relaxing now shot up and ran to her side. "Tsugumi open the window. I just found some fun" As Tsugumi opened the window Soul transformed into a scythe and sat on Soul. Soon the window was open(The window was 6 feet tall and 6 ½ Feet wide) and Maka was on Soul getting ready to leave. "Kid it's your turn to fight. Remember you can't use Liz and Patty"

"Fine And he dug out the twin guns out of his pockets and they soon transformed into The Tomsphen Sisters. "Have fun on the Hunt!" Said Patty.

"When I get Back Who want's the Souls?" She asked as she started to leave. "Start a torment to decide Ok?" And she Left. "Let's get this over with so we can spar" said Kid and he cracked his knuckles. The Sisters cheered at the enthusiasm of their Mister and started drawing the brackets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. You know each Chapter seems to get longer each time I write it. Weird.**

 **Maka's View**

As Maka flew into the room she thought _The trip is ending in 5 weeks. But Tsugumi is leaving in 4 and a ½ . Before any of us leave we should go to the beach. I'll ask Tamaki for some good beaches in Japan and if I can rent any of the resorts near there._ When Maka landed she saw everyone on the floor resting. "What's up guys?" She asked. "Who won? Hurry so I can give the souls to the Weapons" Everyone looked up and said one thing. "It's a Tie".

Maka thought if it's a tie someone must of tried them out."What happened? Did Black Star challenge everyone and then lost at the final battle and so the last person thought it's not fair and then you had to do the whole thing again and then Black Star woke up and challenged everyone again? But I don't understand. How come all the Host club kids are here and tired?" The tired kids looked at each other and chose Tamaki to speak. "Maka after the Judo kids left we held a torment like you said. But we didn't know what type of torment you wanted. So we asked Kyoya and Haruhi to make on scene they were the smartest kids after you left. They decided that the smartest kids was going to get the souls. But black star knew he was not going to ace the tournament unless we fight so he started to rampage. A few minutes later Kid sensed your wavelength and yelled at Black Star to be quiet and everyone rushed to clean up the room. And then you came in."

"Maka's cousin you should of left out the rampaging part." Maka sent a Death glare to Black Star to shut him up.

"Soul what to do now?" she asked her partner.

"Hmmm. Divide the souls equally and give the group with more souls less and the one with less more." He replied.

She brightened. "Ok! Your group get this amount of Souls. Your Group get this amount. And finally you get the leftovers. Ok! Time to go! If your weapon or do not have a device that can make your weapon and you fly you will run to DWMA's new safe house AKA my Mansion that Tamaki gave me. Or you can Catch a ride with one of the flying people." Soon everyone was ready to go to DWMA's new safe house(Aka Maka's mansion). "Oh yah I have to Talk to Host club. I'll meet you guy's at Tamaki's House on Saturday. Tamaki say hi to Oba-chan!" And she left.

 **Tamaki's View**

"Tamaki your grandma likes Maka-chan?" Asked Honey

"Yah. My father was the oldest and her mother was the second youngest. Originally my Grandmother wanted Maka's mom to inherit the throne but Maka's mother wanted to bring fame a different way. She said 'If I make the greatest Death Scythe in history is that enough fame for our family?' And she did. Maka did too. Infact Grandmother wanted to bring Maka's mother Child first but….." He paused. "How do I explain this….."

"I wasn't born yet." Said a voice behind them.

"Yes she wasn't born yet." He said. "Wait a second." He turned around. And their stood Maka with Soul(as a Scythe) over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?!" Asked the Hitachiin twins.

"Everyone forgot their Backpacks." She said calmly. "Soul was the strongest flyer so Me and Soul had to get them."

"I heard this earlier, but what do you mean?" Asked Haruhi

"You'll find out tomorrow(the next day was saturday) But first Tamaki come with me. Soul Get the backpacks while you wait" Soul nodded.

"Maka where are we going?" Asked Tamaki

"The Hallway."

"Not a good idea" he said.

"Why"

"You'll find out" As Maka opened the door Loads of girls were next door screaming 'awww' and 'WHY!'. Several teachers have been sent to calm the problem and were unsuccessful. Maka closed the door slowly and whispered to him using the screaming girls as a cover to hide the whisper. "Grandmother summons us on sunday, but I have to reston that day. If I work they are going to lock me in a iron room and try to put me to sleep." She shivered. "So can you deliver this to Grandmother?" And handed him a letter

"Maka! Hurry up!" Said Soul.

"Got it!" She said. "Bye Tamaki. And Good luck on Exams you're going to need it". As she said this Soul transformed into a scythe and he and Maka jumped off the window with the baggs on the staff. The club shocked ran to the window shocked that Maka jumped of a 3 story building. Then they looked down they saw nothing. "Where is she?" Asked Honey

"I Bet the Scythe can fly" said Hikaru

"Do you think Maka will show us tomorrow?" Said Karou

"Guys look at one of the letters she gave us." Said Tamaki "It said You can't use our weapons so don't try to seal one of them'"

"What's the other one about?" Asked Haruhi

"It's for my grandmother" he replied "on the back it says 'Do not open this Tamaki or Else'" He shivered thinking about what she meant. "Well then, let's go home?" Said Kyoya

"Lets" agreed everyone

 **Soul Eater**

"Soul Let's go home. I need to rest up for tomorrow" she sighed. "I'm going to need energy drinks for tomorrow."

"Maka you know you can rest for the rest of the afternoon. After all you need your rest for exams next week" said Soul

"Can't" she replied. "I have a video conference with Sid-sensei, Shinigami-sama, and Maba-sama. Me, Kid, and Kim are representatives for those three Leaders or informers, so we have to be there."

"I just don't understand why you have to work on your vacation." Grumbled Soul.

"After all If I'm the top student of DWMA it's obvious that we will either be put in charge one of the sections or in the DWMA-CIA"

"I just don't understand" he said "If we are in those sections you still get breaks"

"Soul in this world we have to be on alert. We are after all the one's that defeated the Kishin, because of that we are never going to be alone." She sighed again. "Soul we are here we'll talk more at the beach."

"The beach! Wha-? Maka Wait!" Soul was confused. "Anyway Maka See you Later!"

As Maka burst into the Library she asked "Kid is everything ready?"

"Yes. All we need is Kim to be here"

"I'll get her" she said. Maka ran down the hall of the Mansion when she found Kim saying to Tsugumi "Give me money for shutting Black Star up last night."

"Kim what are you doing?" Asked Maka. "The meeting is starting soon. And Didn't you come to me asking for help to shut Black Star up?"

"Yes" she said sheepishly.

"Give them their money back."

"Fine"

"Come on we're going to be late" and she started dragging Kim down the hall to the Library.

"Ok!" Maka said as she barged into the Library with kim behind her. "Let's start!"

 **Two hours later**

"Whew!" Kim exclaimed. "I'm never going to be able to get use to the extended meetings"

"Talk about it. Let's gather everyone so we can study for exams next week" they nodded

Soon everyone was gathered and placed into groups. "Ok everyone split up?" Each group was split up for each subject(Except for english). Harvar was for Japanese, Ox Math, Jackie History, Maka was science. Each group rotated while the tutors studied on their own and if one of them needed help they could help with the subject. As each group sat separately Maka sat next to Black Star and whispered to him "You Study Or Else You want Kim to heal you." He nodded

"Ok! start studying"

Soon Maka yelled "Dinner time!"

And everyone shuffled to the dining room. She flinched. "Kid 10 Eggs near by. Can you deal with them please?"

"Got it." And left with Liz and Patty. As he left Maka sooned and caught herself against the wall.

"Time to hit the Sack for you" said Soul who was behind her. She nodded and Soul picked her up and carried her to the room that they shared and put her on her bed. "Night"

As Soul entered the dining room the kids were eating. When Soul came in Tsugumi asked "Where's Maka-senpai?"

"Sleeping. She needs lots of rest for tomorrow. After your done eating go to sleep" They nodded. "And Black Star Keep it down. Your room is right below ours. Maka going to wake up if you make a big noise, and she's scary when she's sleep deprived." Everyone shivered.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Tsugumi "before you guys go to sleep. This test is harder than other tests. The competition is legendary at a school that is based on grades. So before you go to sleep I recommend that you review notes before you go to sleep. Good luck!" As the group headed to their rooms Soul catched up to Kid and asked him about something.

"Kid are you going to try to land first place this time?"

"I'll try. Why?"

"Maka said she will kill anyone that has to retake the test." The boys shivered. "Tell that to Black Star too ok?"

"Got it." Soon the message was relayed to everyone and the next three days the Lowest grades kids disappeared into the books and only saw the sun after the exam week.(That BAD). But let's not get that far ahead we still have Saturday.

 **7AM in the Morning**

Maka Woke up to find Soul up studying for the Exams next week. She Narrowed her eyes. "Soul, Tell this to everyone. If you have to retake even ONE of the tests. You won't be able to go to the beach. And since I have to supervise Everyone. Then I can't go. THEN No one can go so the person who failed will have 24 very Pissed friends and one VERY pissed Maka" she glanced at Soul. "You got that Soul?" He nodded with a very pale face. _Normally Maka would not make threats but if she was making this many she must be very stressed. But at least she getting better. But with the new information that a new Witch is aiming to take over the world this vacation is gonna need an upgrade. After all Maka is a Three star Meister. The youngest one at that._

"Soul! SOUL!" Cried Maka.

"Huh?" He asked dazed.

"You were nodding off." She said. "After you're done with the announcement go to sleep. I swear I do not need a another Super stressed person" she muttered that last part. "See you Soul" that last sentence got him Awake.

"Wait Maka!" She turned around. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Tamaki's Mansion. I have to meet him. And hopefully avoid my grandma."

"Let me come with you!"

"Why?"

"Incase you get attacked by a Kishin Egg."

"I can fight a Egg by myself. Besides you need to rest for the exams. This country is much harder than America" Soul sighed in defeat. "But you have to be home by 9 AM." Maka Bit her lip. "I'm sorry Soul. After I talk with them I have to go to the the headquarters in Japan and Talk with them. I also have to help my uncle with his business. I'll probably be done by by 12."

"Then at least take someone with you!"

"Can't. Only I can go."

"UGGGH" he exclaimed in frustration. As he said that Maka slipped out of the room and ran as fast as she could to Tamaki's Mansion or Mansion #2(Because she knew that Her grandma would never go to Mansion #2). Soon she reached the door and dingdong the door. Soon a maid's face came into view and asked "How may I help you?"

"Would you let me in?"

"May I ask who you are and Why you are here?" Asked the Maid.

"Jeaze! My name Is Maka Albarn and I have an Appointment with Tamaki."She exclaimed. "Has It been that long that No one in Mansion #2 know's my face? I guess It's my Fault that Grandma does not want me to leave Mansion #1" The maid frowned. No one was awake and she was new. She only knew that Tamaki was the Heir to the Company and did not know that Tamaki had a cousin. "Alright Let me talk to the head of the house"

"If you say so" the Maid replied. She knew that the head Did not want to wake up and Was grumpy if she was. Soon a grumpy face was in front of the screen and was frowning. _Who was this person that came so early to the mansion._ She wondered. As soon as she saw the face she Paled and Yelled at the Maid "What are you doing!" The maid frightened And confused asked what was going on. "That is obviously the Master Tamaki's Cousin. She is the One favored by the Chairman's Mother. The chairman's Mother wants her to the Heir to the Company but Tamaki was already named the Heir so she was not the heir. Wake EVERYONE up! We have to clean the house. The chairman and his Mother is coming soon. Is she sees one Speck of dust We're all fired" The Maid frightened and alarmed was soon running down the maid quarters saying "WAKE UP! THE CHAIRMAN IS COMING WITH HIS MOM!" At this announcement many Maids and butlers woke up startled and when they heard the news quickly dressed and met in the ballroom. When All the maids and All the butlers arrived the head started the morning(a few hours early ^-^)

"Good Morning!" She said.

"Good Morning" they replied.

"I'm Sorry that we had to wake you up earlier than usual but we have a VERY special today. But the Night maids were away and cleaning the opposite side of the Mansion our guest arrived. Unfortunately the Guest was welcomed by our newest Maid. I thought I told the elderly maids to show what the Shouh Family members look like." She sighed. "Well then now that Maka-sama is here we have to clean. She is to have a meeting at 8 with Master Tamaki and his friends. After she has a meeting with the Chairmen and his mother with Master Tamaki. Next sh-"

"Hey Sima don't reveal my ENTIRE schedule!" Said a voice in english behind them. The Maids and Butlers turned around to see a twin tailed girl behind them dragging a very drowsy Tamaki behind her.

"TAMAKI-SAMA!" All the servants(but the one's that knew Maka). Soon all the bodyguards(but the ones that knew Maka) for Tamaki came rushing over and started attacking Maka. Before they could start, a loud voice cried out from the balcony. "STOP!" Cried Sima "If you want to Fight Maka-Sama go to the gym."

"Got it Sima." she replied."but first I have to wake Tamaki up." A maid soon handed Maka a bucket of Ice. That maid knew Maka and knew how she would wake up Tamaki. "Maka-sama not too much Ice this time, and if you are going to use the whole bucket go slowly please."

"Fine Sumi" huffed Maka. Soon a very awake Tamaki was complaining "Maka please stop dumping ice on me please!"

"Maka-sama hasn't changed at all the past few years." cuckled the maids that saw Maka 2 years ago.

"Tamaki do you have a place to fight here?" Asked Maka.

"Yes but why?" He asked

"Your bodyguards challenged me again. Hey did the person I beat still here? I feel sorry for breaking his arm. Maybe I should of brought Liz or Patty."she replied

"Maka! You can't use Weapons in here" he complained. Maka stretched his face apart.

"Tamaki how many times do I have to tell you so you can get it?" She Yelled while stretching his face. "They're not weapons!" She yelled angrily. "They're Human! Any way show me to the gym." As Tamaki showed Maka the gym the bodyguards followed closely. When they reached the gym Maka ran to the ring and called out to the crowed "Tamaki do you wanna bet who's gonna win? If you do who are you gonna bet on?"

"I will bet on you! What about you Shima?"

"I would most likely try to discourage the guards. Last time Maka-sama came the guards and the squadron got beaten and hospitalized. Maka-sama can you go easy on them please?"

"Can't make any promises". Shima sighed. "Sumi set up a betting booth." Sumi nodded and ran towards the corner of the gym and started dragging a dusty tarp towards the middle. When she pulled the tarp, the booth came from the shadows and ceraked. Sumi then snapped her fingers and the maids got to work. When the Maids stepped back the booth looked like new and sturdy. "Let the Betting Begin! Sumi will be managing the bets. Now let's get the fighters ready." When Shima said the last part the 20 bodyguards stood on one side and Maka one the other. Shima then walked over to the side of the ring. The first group to say Uncle of are all unconscious will be the . Two. Fi-"

"Shima one second." Said Maka. She then looked around and then sighed. "SOUL! KID! TSUBUKI! AND LIZ AND PATTY!I know you guys are on the roof looking out on the glass. Come out now. You to Jackie and Ox." as the seven kids came out Maka yelled at them about not wanting to be followed and needing to be protective. She also yelled at them about not studying or hunting for eggs. After all that she let out a big sigh and only said one thing "Tsubaki can you be my partner for this fight. Usually I would ask Soul but if I did I would just leave him on the floor. I also don't want him to be attacked. I also have a plan for I win. AND SHIMA please don't contact my grandma." As Maka said this she then got out her book and sent Tamaki to get his that was done she put the book on Soul's lap and said "You can read it. It's your favorite." And left with Tsubaki with liz and Patty behind her. As they walked Maka whispered to the three other girls and as they nodded in agreement Shima walked back to her spot and restarted the count down. "3! 2! 1! Fight!" As she said that the three weapons transformed and Maka said one thing. "Smoke bomb" and the area was covered with a light mist and Maka soon disappeared into the mist. Soon Guards collapsed one after another. Soon only one guard was left. _Dang!_ He thought _beaten by a little girl no less_ and soon like the other guards he fainted and fell asleep. _Maka there's no more guards._ Whispered Tsubuki. "I know. You can continue hunting" Soon the Mist cleared and only Maka and Soul were left. "Maka-Sama won again. Maka-sama I'm guessing you beat Honey-sama and Mori-sama before you came." Maka surprised asked "How did you know? I did not tell you about it."

"Just a hunch." Suddenly Honey and Mori came into the room and hopped onto the circle and challenged Maka to a fight. Maka just waved him off and turned to behind him. "Are you Honey and Mori's father's?" As the fathers stepped into the light Soul transformed into a Scythe and Maka grabbed the Scythe and swung it around. "Why did you throw Stars at me when I was just standing On the ring. Shima also did not say Fight." She frowned. "It's rude." She said in english. _Ah. She's pissed._ Thought Soul. _I better calm her down. On a better thought ask Liz and Patty to tranquilize her. But first Stall for time._ "Maka calm down and let me down please" said Soul calmly. _If I only anger her even more she is gonna break me. I gotta take this slow._ But he didn't have to. Soon Maka said "Shit!" And glared at the doorway. Soul you have 30 minutes to clean up and Shima my grandmother is coming. Clean the Mansion. DANG IT! How did she find out so fast!" As Maka said that the Maids scurried all over and Maka turned to the two fathers. "We'll continue this later. But I have an Grandma to prepare for. Tamaki we will postpone the meeting till golden week. We should go take a shower Soul" and those two left to Maka's area in the Mansion and disappeared. Soon the mansion was sparkling clean and Maka and Soul was in the clothes that the Maids prepared for them. While Maka and Soul was waiting Maka chewed her lip. Under the tension she finally snapped and was about to yell something when the door burst open and in came the busiest grandma he ever seen. Behind her was the chairman and some secretaries following close behind. Suddenly the grandma stopped and scanned the room. She then pointed at Soul and asked him one question. "Young man do you know where my grandchildren are?". Soul suddenly stiffened and croaked "No Madam." She sighed. "This is why I wanted to meet in the Main Mansion. Whenever I try to meet her here she always hides and I can never find her. But never fear!" She cried out. "I brought out a Graduate from DWMA that can use Soul Perception! Now I can find her in no time." Ho ho ho she laughed as the Man concentrated. While the grandma was laughing Soul walked over and showed his ID to the Man. The man opened his eyes and looked at the ID. One glance told him everything. He quickly bowed and shuffled towards to the grandma. He then whispered into the grandma's ear and the grandma frowned and thought for a bit. She than sent the man out and declared to the Maids. "You will find Maka and Tamaki and until you don't you won't be able to rest." The maids all groaned and started to look for Maka. "I wish Maka-sama wouldn't hide every time Her grandma came over while she was here. Come to think about it her Mother did this too." As the maids talked about the past Soul Talked to the graduate from DWMA. As they chatted Soul would sometimes see a blur in the hallway and rooms, but before he could call out Maka's name the blur would disappear and They could not locate Maka.

 **Host club View**

Soon It was 8 o'clock and Tamaki's friends arrived they soon found Tamaki in a corner with a camo blanket. "What are you doing?" They all said simultaneously. "Hiding from my grandma." He said.

"HUH?!" They yelled.

"SHHHH!" But it was too late. In a flash his grandma grabbed him from his collar and dragged him to the ball room. Soon an announcement was made about if Maka doesn't come in 10 minutes Tamaki will be wiped until she arrives. 1 second after that announcement Maka appeared in front of Tamaki untied him and Carried him to the attic. Soon Soul and the DWMA graduate came into the room with the Club close behind them. "Now let's start the meeting." Declared Maka.

"You know the Maids will eventually come up here and the meeting will be disrupted." Said Kyoya.

"I know that. Eurka you can come out of my pocket." Soon a frog appeared out of Maka's Pocket and A cloud of dust appeared and then stood A girl with a frog ish witch hat and a polka dot dress stood in place of the frog. "Finally!" She cried.

"You can also dispel Soul Protection. But I also want you to teleport us to these coordinates please."

"You know Free is in America." Maka clicked her tongue.

"Well I can't transport everyone on Soul and no one here is faster than me." She then turned to them and asked them "What was you time for 20 meter dash? If it's lower than 2 seconds don't answer." For the next few seconds no one spoke. "See! Their all so slow! And I don't want to deal with Grandma. UGGGG! With Grandma here my Schedule is Messed up!"

"SHHHH! Your grandma is gonna hear us."

"TOO LATE! Maka how many times do I have to tell you I will always find you." Said The grandma.

"Grandma who are you talking to?" Asked Tamaki. "Maka already escaped through the window. With Soul and The Frog Witch" and as everyone looked at the place where Maka was standing there was a note.

Dear Grandma,

Stop trying to catch me like my mom. How many years have you found out that I was bone and Trying to make me the heir. Well it's now 2 o'clock so I have a meeting with the Azusa person in charge for Asia(It's been awhile since I've seen her so see you!). And Tamaki see you during Exam week!

P.S if you tell grandma where I live you shall be knocked unconscious.

P.S.S We will start the rest of the meeting during golden week at my private island.

As they read the note they noticed the missing people and looked at each other and one thought rang in their head's. _How the heck did she get out so fast! Did she freeze time or something?!_

"Sachi!" Tamaki's grandma shrilled. "Schedule an appointment with Maka Albarn, DWMA's Best student and The death god's messenger and Subordinate."

"I'm sorry. Maka-sama's schedule is full. The next time she comes to japan is 3 years."

"Dan she escaped again." And at that sentence She turned and left with everyone close behind.

"Tamaki. How long has this chaise been active?" Asked Honey

"Hummmm. When my grandma found out she had a granddaughter. But that was 8 years ago." He laughed.

"Then when did you meet Maka?" Asked Kaoru

"When she was born I think. I was about 5 at that time."

"Dang. So she know's french?" Asked Haruhi

"She's fluent. But when she was 2 she started to live with her father and Is also fluent in English. She also knows 10 more languages." Just to say everyone's mouth dropped open. "How old is she now?" Asked Hikaru

"13 if I remember correctly." As the questioning continued 2 hours passed and the Group noticed and hurried home to study.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. You know each Chapter seems to get longer each time I write it. Weird.**

 **Soul Eater's View**

 **Monday**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Blasted Patty over the loudspeaker. "You have 30 minutes to Eat, get dressed, and shower!" As the announcement was made everyone looked up from their textbooks and Did one thing. They looked around and Ran to the showers and started to shower. Soon everyone was nice and clean and started to eat. "So" Maka said after she finished eating. "Did everyone finish studying?" Everyone nodded as they ate and got ready for the exam week. "Well then. I won't have anyone repeating any of the tests right?" They nodded. As Maka stood she turned and only said one thing to improve the mood. "Good" and left. After she left everyone let out a huge sigh of relief and started to relax. "Man!" Black Star whispered. "I can't tell her that we partied till noon after she left."

"She's scary when she is stressed. Soul! How does Maka relieve her stress?!" asked Kyoya.

"She takes it out one the tests. But with her and her grandma in the same country this is gonna add some extra stress." Soul said without thinking. "Wait" he said. "How did you get in here?!" Everyone hearing Soul's shouting voice jumped up and started to fight Kyoya. Suddenly Maka was in the room and everyone froze wondering what they did wrong. "Kyoya why are you here?" She said coldly. "I remember that we were supposed to meet in the classroom later at 8."

"I wanted to come early to say hi to your friends and Give you notes on the things you might know. Like the pol-"

"I already know those. Now can you please get out. With you here many people are sending really uncomfortable wavelengths and that's disrupting my relax time." She glared at him indicating that he should leave.

"Got it." And left. But before he did he kissed her cheek and whispered goodbye. As he left everyone stood in shock as 2 boys shook in anger. After he left Maka left and washed her face with as much soap as she could and vowed "The next time I see him I will hit him as ahrd as I can in the face." As the boys walked down the hall they heard her and walked hurriedly thinking it's him she was talking about. Soon everyone was ready and started to walk down the road. Further down the road Maka occasionally sensed an Egg and sent someone to gobble them up. Later they met Haruhi and discussed what the exams would be about. Haruhi also said as soon as the exams were over they would have a school festival. Everyone grew excited as she talked about it and asked "What are we going to do for our club Maka?" And Maka would only reply that they would discuss this during the club time. Soon they entered the school and the group separated and reviewed before they took their tests. Soon it was nearing the last period of the day and the group gathered in front of the room and when Maka arrived they unlocked the room and they headed in. they then started the meeting for the festival and discussed the budget.

 **Host Club view**

"Whew!" Said the Hitachiin twins. "4 more days until exam week is over."

"Yah but after that we are going to busy for the festival." Said Kyoya.

"Kyoya it hard to see now but why does your face have a red handprint on your cheek. Earlier it was even slewing." Asked Tamaki.

"Well we have to see what we are going to do so we have to think about it carefully." Completely ignoring Tamaki. Suddenly a loud cheer came from the other side of the wall as the club next door discussed what to do for the festival. Soon Maka poked her head through the door and asked Honey and Mori "Do you two want to participate in our club activity Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"What is the event?" Asked Honey. "If we know we might." Mori nodded.

"We will put a poster on the board tomorrow so you guys will know. We also sent People to the fighting clubs to ask if they want to participate. The chairman also said that we are in charge of the competition for the Central Saloon so me, Jackie, Tsugumi, Tsubaki and Soul have to think of ideas for this, we wanted to ask you guys about what the competition should be but This was supposed to be a secret so I can't tell you guys any more. And if you try to seduce any of the students under my stupervision You WILL die." And she smiled and left. Soon the entire club told the other clubs that 4 fragile(NOT!) girls and a very weak boy was in charge of the festival the competition for the central Salon, that was for fighting everyone signed up thinking that this was an easy victory. Soon exam week ended and the results were handed out to everyone. This was the order:

 **2 Years**

Maka -510 points.(10 because of extra credit)

Kyoya-500

….. 492

Tamaki 490

Ox

Harvar

Jackie

 **First years**

Haruhi-500

Kid -499

Tsugumi-498

Anye-495

Kim-459

Soul-458

Black Star-310

Kilik-300

Hikaru

Karou

"Good" said Tamaki. "Haruhi is safe. I was worried that she wouldn't be first."

"I know. She is going to have fun school life right cousin?" Said Maka

"Yup."tamaki then realized who he was talking to and whispered/yelled "you knew she was a girl?!" Maka just sat down sipping her tea. "Calm down. It was very obvious. Her soul color was of a boy but the wavelength is of a only I am able to figure out how the person is like from only one glance. Many people would need years of study. So chill"

"Ok. what about th-"

"I'm not answering Tamaki. You ask again you will be knocked unconscious. By the way Tsugumi and Akne are dating so hands off her."

"Ok."gloomy because he wasn't able to work any info out of her.

"Bye" and as Maka left she handed Tamaki a note.

 _Meet me with your friends at my house at the start of golden week. We need to discuss about something on my island. Here are the tickets. You might want to have Haruhi sleepover with us because she might disappear before I get to talk to her. And Tell your friend the next time you kiss me I'm going to kill you._

 _Maka_

When Tamaki looked at her she had vanished out of thin air. Probably because she had sensed her grandma's soul nearby and wanted to hide. Soon golden week had arrived and Tamaki arrived with the rest of the club expect Haruhi. As they arrived they saw a large group with a lot of luggage with Maka in the center of the discussion. "I'm telling you Free You can get it right if you just try with Eurka. Every time she helped you you always got it right."

"But there's so many people I wonder if it will even work. If you asked Maba-sama"

"Free Maba-sama is very important so we can't ask her. Now hurry up with the teleportation circle."

"Fine but don't blame me if I mess up." And he left to prepare the circle. Maka then yelled "Tamaki Come in. but before you do let me check you stuff. I want to check if my grandma put any trackers in your clothes. After I check you stand on the circle. Me and Soul will meet you there." After she checked she left with Soul and Kim showed the club where to go. Soon everyone was on the circle and soon Free started the chant. "I will try to teleport you guys to the island but I might be a little off. So be on guard. Maka already left on Soul so she will be nearby in case I was off on the teleporting." Everyone nodded as they heard the explanation. "Good." and he started the chant. Suddenly the runes started to glow and Kim joined in. Moments later Eurka joined the two. Then a bright flash happened and the group was on a raft in the ocean with an island in sight. Soon Maka appeared and Commanded "Flying types follow Me while dragging the raft." And Flew the opposite way. Soon another island appeared and Maka slowed down and the Scythe transformed in Soul. Maka soon fell asleep and the Group was Arriving at the place.

"Where are we?" asked Kilik

"Maka's Private Island" answered Stein.

"Whoa!" Cried Kilik and Kid. "She's Rich!"

"Keep it down." Said Maka sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and gazed around. "Oh. We're here. Tamaki you know your way around here right?"

"If you didn't change anything I do."

"Good. Now this is a field trip. The people I call please come up. Tamaki, Kid, Jackie, Honey, Haruhi, and Tsugumi. You are the team leaders." Maka handed them A piece of paper including the events and the team members. "Me and Soul can't participate because we set everything up. We will supervise everything. DWMA Stien and Marie-sensei will continue the mister and Weapons class. While the classes are being held I asked Haruhi to think of something fun. Tamaki I beat you again even though I am 4 years younger." She sighed. "I will ask a friend to turter you. Tamaki when are you going to beat me!" At that last Shout she swooned and nearly fainted. Soul who was nearby, stabilized her and got a chair for her. "For now you guys are free. You can play in the Water park. DWMA students from tomorrow class starts at 6 am. Everyone got it?"

"YES!"

"Disperse and meet with your team leaders. I divided the teams equally. Bye now." And she left with Soul helping her walk to her room. As soon as she walked into her Hut the team leaders began calling names. Soon the teams were all split up and were heading to their huts to change.

The teams:

 **Tamaki** **Kid** **Jackie** **Honey** **Haruhi** **Tsugumi**

Fire Thunder Karou Kim Tsubaki Liz

Patty Black Star Mori Meme Kilik Akane

Clay Hikaru Harver Ox Anyne Kyoya

A few minutes later all six groups meet at the WaterPark expecting to see a small area of water toys but instead saw an Amusement park at the beach. "Oh. My. God how rich is she!" Said Liz

"She has an allowance of 800,000 dollars everyday from my grandmother. This was just a side present but Maka can manage a small country if she was fully rested." Explained Tamaki. "But Now she is too tired so she lets us let out all our energy until tomorrow. And we have to be in our Huts by 10 o'clock."

"Who cares." Said Black Star. "As long as I can kick some but I will play all day." The leaders raised a hand reading from the paper.

"I care. This paper said we have to be in our Huts by 10 or else Doctor Stein will come out himself and beat us up and haul us to bed."

The DWMA students then gulped and then agreed

"Set a timer to 9.50".

And Soon Sunscreen was put on and the kids started to play. At twelve o'clock the leaders called for lunch. Each group was to send 1 person to cook. Different groups had different methods but one person came up. Soul was in charge of cooking so he supervised six students. When Tsubuki(Volunteered), Tsugumi(she lost at rock paper scissors), Kim(Lost in the Quiz), Jackie(was the best in cooking), Thunder(Lost in arm wrestling), and Fire(Everyone else was too stupid or dangerous) arrived in the kitchen they found Soul preparing the ingredients.

"You Six will be cooking for your group. Thunder, Fire, Tsubuki and Jackie will cook for you. You just support them. Got it."

"YES!"

"You can start" when he said that the rest of the kids got the ingredients and started. Meanwhile Soul rummaged through the cabinet looking for something.

"Soul-chan" said Honey "What are you looking for?"

"Bread, Rice, Seasonings and many more."

"Why?" Chimed the rest of the group.

"Cuz Maka needs food and so do the sensei's. Maka said she would cook but I shoved her on the bed and headed for the kitchen." Soul then glanced over his shoulder and looked at them."Maka! Go to sleep!"

The kids giggled at the pair. _How many times did I hear that phrase_ thought the group. As the two kids argued, the rest finished making the food. When the food was all packed up Maka had won the argument and was leaning on the counter watching. When everyone was ready to go Maka left the room with Soul close behind her, starting another argument. Soon the group left the room and started to heave the baskets to the beach. They soon arrived to see Maka arguing with Soul in a light pink swimsuit with frills

"I'm Fine Soul! I can SWIM!" She cried.

"No! You are Not! You only slept about 4 hours. So combined you only had 13 hours of sleep since we got here."

"That enough! We only got here 2 days ago!"

"NOT! Maka I will drag you myself to get you to your bed."

"If you can!" And Maka raced down to the beach with the other kids.

"I swear to god that she is the most stubborn person I ever MET!" He grumbled and chased after her.

"Tsubuki, Jackie, Tsugumi, Fire, Thunder, Kim,! Hurry Up! The food is going to be cold when you get there and The kids down there must be hungry." And at that sentence Maka hurried back, grabbed 2 baskets and ran to the beach at full speed. The other kids stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Those baskets were 10 pounds and how can she lift it with ease?!" Cried Tsubaki. The other kids recovered from their shock and started huffing down the hill.

"She's Maka. She's a monster." Huffed Kim

"Yah. When I first met her she was Running fast and bumped into me. I thought A car ran into me." A voice said above them. The kids looked up and saw a floating Scythe above them.

"Soul!" Cried Kim.

"I thought you couldn't fly without Maka's wavelength." Said Jackie

"I can't. She is still connected to me. Infact she's dragging me to the beach." And as the kids looked closer they could see a thin iron while pulling Soul towards the beach. "Do you want us to untie the wire?" Asked Tsugumi

"Nope. I will just transform and cut it with my blade. Now bye." And he shot towards the beach with gunshot speed. Soon the group arrived at the beach and Maka started dragging everyone to the picnic everyone ate she stood and stretched. Halfway through eating Black star tried to sneak away so he could Play while eating. Maka caught her before he could reach the ocean and Dragged him to the area and chained him down before he could escape again. Another silent agreement was made. Finish eating before you go if Maka is here. Soon Kid brought up a question. "Maka are you Ok? You seem a bit pale and Your wobbling on your feet."

"I'm fine" she said breezily. "I'll Be ok. I DO NOT have a fever." That last sentence got Soul to his feet.

"Maka." he said calmly "Do you have a fever?" Maka frowned.

"Did you not hear what I said." She said sneezly. "I Do not." Soul felt her forehead.

"HOT!" His hand flew from her forehead. "Maka! Put your head in the water for a second." Maka did as she told and soon the water was steaming and the boys lifted Maka to the shade. Meanwhile Kim came back with a thermometer and put it in her mouth. The line shot up to 102 degrees. Everyone gasped.

"That's high!" Cried Kim

"We should get her to her room." Said Akane. The others nodded. Kid got out his skateboard and lifted Maka gently by the waist and raced her to her hut. Kim followed on Jackie close behind. As they arrived Kid carried Maka to her bed and layed her down gently. Kim then entered the room in her witch outfit and started chanting. When the others arrived, worried, The found an exhausted Kim and a resting Maka. Kid was looking out the window when he noticed the group. "She's fine. She just overworked herself."

"She needs at least 24 hours of rest." Said Kim. "So she can't lead tomorrow. Someone needs to take over." Soul started to rummage in his pockets.

"Maka told me to give this to you is she is gone for one day or sick." And handed them a piece of paper to kid.

"Hey guys." Said the paper. "If you're reading this means I am sleeping or can not host for tomorrow. Well to replace me You have 2 choices. Bossanova or Renge. Haruhi you can choose. I know Tamaki is gonna pick Renge because of her girlyness. Tamaki you're an Idiot! Stop cultivating Mushrooms in high school! That's a bad habit to do that if you're depressed. Soul you're in charge while i'm out. Please try to settle the fights quietly. Black Star you wake me up you get a Maka Chop. Kid keep your OCD in check. Kim try not to blackmail anyone. Kilik try sparring with Honey. I bet you are going to lose. If you do you can't use fire or thunder. Well then. GOOD NIGHT!" Said Kid who was reading the paper.

"HEY!" Shouted the kids whose names were called.

"SHHHH!" Was the response.

"Sorry" they whispered.

"Lets leave the room and get to bed." Suggested Tsubaki "Its 9.40 right now so we have to leave soon might as well go early."

"AGREED"

"Hey! On the paper it says we have to sleep in the same hut as our teammates." Said Kim. "So we won't sleep with our weapons. Oh. Wait. Never mind." And so Group by group left the hut and headed to their assigned hut. The groups had a shower room in each hut and a large bathroom in the Corner of each hut. Soon each group was in bed when Stein checks if they are all in their Hut. Afterwards they are free to do whatever in their huts. But today was tiring so everyone fell asleep immediately. That was the end of the **First Day**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. You know each Chapter seems to get longer each time I write it. Weird.**

 **Tamaki**

"At last Vacation is over." cried Haruhi

"That was fun!" Cried Black Star. "Let's do another Training camp next time Maka is fully rested and we defeated the enemy"

"Black Star! SHHHHHHH!" cried everyone from DWMA (esplishly Maka and Kid). The Host club kids had a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya carefully.

"Well….. the reason we invited you to Maka's private island was not only get you guys better but also sharpen the DWMA students skills" said Kid

"Why?" asked Honey. "Didn't Maka-chan and her friends defeat the Kishin?" all the DWMA students looked at Maka. She sighed.

"Well first of I'm not sure that we can even announce this to the public or to anyone outside the top of the DWMA and Witch Circle. I'm sure that only the top of DWMA And the Witch Circle including Me, Kid, and Kim know. The others only know a few facts and the reason why we are here. So I can't tell you. And try to threaten us for information." the others gaped at the DWMA group."Also we are leaving today to back to DWMA." informed Soul.

"WHAT?!" cried/complained the DWMA students. "Let us play more."

"No" Maka said harshly. "Right after we leave DWMA is setting a new base here." Maka wiped her head to the host club. "This is classified information. If you can't keep it to yourself than we might have to knock you out.". The club gulped and nodded. "Good now let us depart. DWMA students step on the transfer circle. Kim and Eurka will teleport you. To DWMA. Any questions?" the students shook their head. "Good. See you in a few minutes" and then a bright light flashed and the DWMA students were gone. Maka then turned to the club. "Now let's get you back to Japan." and started to herd the kids to the airport. 5 hours later The Club was at their home sleeping or studying. The next day Tamaki's Grandmother barged in Tamaki's room where the rest of the club was discussing about the last few weeks and Maka.

"Where's Maka" she said out of breath.

"She left Japan already" they replied simultaneously

"When?!"

"Yesterday"

"I missed her AGAIN! How come everyone BUT me saw her?!" Everyone shrugged. When she was leaving Karou said "Oh Yah! For our next school field trip we are going to Maka's City." that picked up the grandma's ears and she rushed back and shock Karou hard saying at the same time "Where are you Going?!"

"I can't tell you. Maka will kill me if I do." he cried out in fear. She growled.

"Fine." she said. "I will go but some day I will find out where she lives." and she left.

"Tama she doesn't know where she lives?" asked Honey

"Nope. Maka does not want to see her so she only allows letters and if my grandma wants to contact her she has to come here and give them to me So I can write the address and deliver it."

"She's afraid that much?"

"Yah and if you need to contact her I will send you guys her address. You have to send by mail."

"WHY"

"My grandma can track phones."

"Oh"

"That bad. Now about our next field trip." and so the club was talking about the trip until the next morning, talking about what to take, what to bring, and how much money. As dawn came the group talked until they noticed the time. They then rose and said good bye and left. Soon Tamaki was alone in the room.

"Tamaki can I get down from the roof?" said a voice from above.

Tamaki sighed. "Maka why are you still in Japan?" he asked warily

"For a warning. By the way I went to America and came back to warn you guys about the trip." Tamaki confused said "Warn us about what?" Maka's face darkened.

"You do not need to know. It's best if you do not go to Death City. Death awaits if you do. Now I got to go to prepare for the upcoming battle. Bye"

"Maka Wait! What battle?!" cried Tamaki as Maka left on her Scythe

"Sorry Tamaki I can't tell you even if I would die."she whispered.

"Maka why didn't you tell him?" asked Soul.

"Because it will want him to come even more to help us."

"If we told him he could help us some how."

"How?" she cried out. "He can't fight, transform, or do Advanced Soul Perception! And we can't train him in a few months." she broke down in tears. "Soul in this war I'm not sure what we will come back alive. This is far worse than the Kision. Soul we don't even know what we are facing." she sobbed. As they flew back in silence they met up with Kid. By then she had fallen asleep and Soul handed Maka to Kid.

"She's exhausted. She started to cry after we left the island." Soul explained as they landed on the doorstep of Maka's and Soul's house. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Maka rarely was she crying on about?"

"How she's afraid about us not returning to DWMA alive."

"That's unusual. I know she has the power to see the future but what has gotten her so frightened?" just then Maka cried out in fear and started to cry. The Boys then glanced at each other and slammed the door open. Inside was Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty. When they saw the crying Maka in Kid's arms they all jumped up to their feet and yelled "What happened?!" and a dozen other questions with concern on their faces.

"One at a time. But first get Kim, Doctor Sien, and Marie-sensei, so they can ask her what happened. Dam. Ever since she she was spelled by a witch to see the feature DWMA has kept a close eye on her. In addition to be cursed to have eternal life with everyone else by the Kision before she sealed him we will never die." The mood in the room darkened. "We are now in the immortal clan but now once we turn 16 we will never age."

"Kid can you stop talking and hurry up and put Maka on her bed." said Kim behind her. "And brighten up. She's not going to die." everyone sighed in relief. "I think."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. She just needs to be healed and rested. But how did she get this way?"

Everyone looked at Soul. "We were walking by and a witch was showing a spell to another witch. But then she missed and the spell hit Maka. The witch then apologized and told us what spell."

"Did she remove the spell?"

"No."

Kim groaned." AND NOW YOU TELL ME THIS!?"

"Kim calm down. And why are you yelling?" asked Doctor Siten. Soon he was yelling the same thing. Soon Soul got things sorted out and Maka stopped crying.

"What was the witch's animal represent?"

"White tiger" Kim nearly swooned.

"To the witch realm" she commanded "We are off to see Maba-sama's granddaughter. The one who can see the past, present, and future."

 **One day, 5 hours, and 53 minutes later**

"NEVER go THERE AGAIN!" Maka said after she huffed out of the hut. "Agreed?"

"AGREED" nodded the others. As everyone headed towards DWMA Maka felt a vibration in her pocket. Startled she reached in her pocket and grabbed the vibrating object. When they saw the phone the all looked at each other surprised. _A phone was banned and you were not allowed to have one unless you have permission. Maka was not a rule breaker. She only broke them if she wanted a book from the library._ Thought Soul.

"Soul." said Maka. _Well, Well._ thought Soul. _That tone of voice means that she wants me as a scythe._ He sighed as he transformed into a soon as he transformed Maka tossed the phone as high as she can and started to slice the phone. Once she was done Soul transformed back and together they walked towards the group.

"Wow. Maka did you really have to do that?" asked Kim.

"She really hates phones because her grandma can track her because of that." replied Soul when Maka was silent.

"How rich and powerful can Maka's grandmother be to be able to track her phone internationally?" Asked Black Star

"Th-"

"Soul don't tell them."Said Maka quietly.

"Why?" asked Soul when they were alone.

"I don't want them to know about my frantic grandmother and her ideas to make me the heir of one of the largest companies in the world." she said quietly

"Maka can you speak up? I can't hear you" She shook her head. Soul sighed. "What did you see that was so bad?"

"HMMMMM. I DON'T KNOW" she said. "Maybe the entire world dead except the immortal clan and us?"

"Oh. Actually that pretty bad." he said. "Did you tell Kid?"

"Nope. I don't want to freak him out."

"HEY KID! CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?" Soul yelled over to Kid who was instructing the new members of Spartoi.

"HMM?" he paused. "Sure. one sec."

"SOUL?!" she whispered screamed. "Why are you telling him to come here! I don't want him to know!"

"Know what?" asked Kid

"Nothing." quickly said Maka

"She saw a vision that was super scary and dimed her down a bit." said Soul

"Soul! Why did you tell him?" Maka yelled at Soul

"Wait a second. Maka got scared?" Soul nodded. Kid paled and started to pacing. "Maka why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Kid faced palmed when she answered and grabbed his phone and started to dialing. "I want all DWMA students to finish all of their missions and come to DWMA by September. Got it? Ok see you." he then turned to Maka and the rest of Spartoi. "Good evening Spartoi. In September 26 we are having an audition for new members for Spartoi. Each Pair that participated in capturing Baba Yaga's castle(except for Black Star) will now get a squad to command. Maka you will get two seeing how you already have one."

"Good job Kid. Giving Maka more stress." said Soul.

"I can't help it! Maka is the best leader and supporter for Spertoi. I mean ever since we became imor-" 6 pairs of hand stopped Kid from finishing the word.

"KID! YOU GOT TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT SOMETIMES!" whisper hissed Liz. "You will get punished when we get home, but we will talk about that later. First we got to get back to DWMA. Maka. your idiot cousin is there."

"UGGGGH!" she cried out. "Can this get any worse?"

"Maka don't say it!" cried the rest of the group, but it was too late. It started to rain. HARD.

"Really Maka?" said Black Star. "Now we are going to be soaking wet when we arrive."

"Not my fault. The rain just started to rain right after I said it." she shrugged. "I can't control the weather."

"Can you two bicker later? We have to entertain our guests or else chaos." said Kid.

"Fine." they both grumbled

"Spartoi get ready to leave!" Maka shouted to the group. "in 3. 2. 1. Take off!" and the group left the ground heading towards death city to entertain the most annoying people They know.

 **Sorry. Sorry. I've been getting sidetracked with some stuff with summer vacation coming and stuff. I swear I will try to have at least 2 chapters done before summer break ends. With all the free time I might even release a new story. Who knows….. *Evil grin* And I had no Inspiration. I was not lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters. This time I will try to have at least a decent chapter**

 **Soul Eater**

As everyone made way for the furious Maka and the slow Soul behind Maka. At DWMA not even one wanted to face Maka's fury but one. As Maka was walking to her office she bumped into a student, pushing her down, scattering all the important documents she was carrying, and made Soul cringe at the falling Maka. That student was a troublemaker and not very bright. After being pushed down Maka stood up brushed her skirts and started hurrying towards the entrance of DWMA to meet with Kid and Blackstar. As she brushed her skirts Soul gathered up the papers and helped Maka up. After she was up and Soul got all the papers they started to hurry towards the end of the hallway. "Wait" said a voice. Maka stopped. "Aren't you going to say sorry. I mean you bumped into me and got ink all over my shirt."

Thought the surrounding students.

"Well then I am sorry but I can't pay for a new shirt because I am late to a very important meeting." said Maka her back facing the student. "If you would kindly tell me your name and your student ID and I will send you 20 dollars for the shirt.

"HuH?" said the student. "You think you are that important that you can ignore me?" Maka twisted her head slightly to hear better. "I am Kyle. The second lieutenant of Spartoi and and under the direct command of Maka Albern one of the defeaters of the kishion."

"HuH?"

"I was directly handpicked by Maka Albern and and the current Shinigami and was emitted as the top of the squad."

"He was in our Squad?" Maka muttered to Soul. "I don't recognize him."

"Nope." he replied. "Probably a bully that lied only to get feared. He's not even wearing the proper Saprtoi uniform, and he certainly Isn't wearing our Squad uniform. I wonder what will happen if he finds out who you are?"

"Nothing good." she chuckled.

"Are you laughing?" Kayle said enraged. " How dare you?! You deserve to be punished."

Maka sighed and said "Soul can you call Kid? I want him to referee for our match." Soul nodded and grabbed his mirror phone and started dialing. Meanwhile she turned towards the Kyle and told him "Right now in front of DWMA we are going to have a match False Spartoi student."

"Wha?" he sputtered

"First off you are not even wearing the uniform that all of Spartoi is supposed to wear. Second I never saw you at the meetings."

"Ha! I am too important for those meetings!"

"Really? Even the meetings that we hold before the battle? The ones Maka-senpai holds for us to get better and strengthen our minds? I also know that the second Lieutenant is always there and never late. So then can you prove to me that you are a true Spartoi member and even in the elite inf Maka-senpai's squad?" she smirked.

He thought

Soon both middle schoolers appeared in front of the school with both of their weapons in hand waiting for the last person. While they were waiting Black Star came up with Tsubuki and started chatting with her. Kyle curious came closer to listen into the conversation wondering why Black Star was talking with this plain girl.

"At the meeting! Stein was waiting for you to come so you could show us what you found! And then suddenly Kid gets a call from you and Soul saying that something came up and you needed him for referring for a match. What were you thinking?! I mean just because you made the last de-"

"Black Star we'll continue this conversation later someone is trying to listen to our conversation, and I'm afraid Kid has finally arrived." and soon enough Kid was soon with the three meisters joining their conversation.

"- I better get a good explanation for this." said Kid

"I'll give you a good report don't worry, and when are they arriving?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"I'll finish it in five." She promised

Kid sighed. "You better" and walked towards the center of the courtyard and announced "Both sides to your places." with the announcement the crowd moved into a big circle and Maka and Kyle on both sides. "State your Name, Position, the Number of Stars you have, and Age."

"Kyle Thompson, student, two stars and 16 years old" announced Kyle. Meanwhile Maka started to tie her hair into two pigtales on the side of her hair and started her introduction.

"Maka Albern." the crowd started whispering and Kyle started paling. "DWMA-CIS leader, student teacher, Squad leader of Spartoi,. 4 Stars, 14 years old."

Kid nodded and said "This match will be against Maka Albern and Kyle Thompson. They are allowed to use their weapons and until one surrenders or unable to move the match will continue. Any objections?" both schook their heads. "Good. May the match START!" and soon the clash of metal was heard.

"Maka hurry up and finish the match!" yelled Black Star.

"I'm trying." she yelled back. "Kid can I use witch hunt?"

"Sure as long as you don't hurt anybody!" he yelled back "Or damage the School's perfect symmetry."

"Got it." then she flinched. "Kid they are here! Didn't you tell me that they would arrive in 20 minutes?!"

"They must of come early." Kid said alarmed "Hurry up and finish this match!"

"Maka where are they?" asked Black Star.

"Right behind you." she muttered. Right as she said it a hand tapped on Black Star's shoulder and yelled "HI Black-chan" in japanese

"Honey-senpai please refrain from scaring the students here" said a deeper voice.

"Mori why is Maka-chan fighting?" asked Honey

"Some idiot bumped into her and started bosting when he was just a fake and that infuriated her and challenged him. Apparently he accepted the challenge without knowing who she was and now he is getting his but wooped." and then a final clang rang out and people started cheering for the winner chanting their name.

"The winner is" Kid started announcing "Maka Albern and Soul Eater Evens"

"Hello Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Karou, Hikarou, and Kyoya" said Maka gloomily

"Hello Maka" said 6 of them.

"Maka! Are you hurt? Are you ok? Did he hurt you in anyway? Ugh" At that time Maka was getting annoyed by Tamaki's questions and hit Tamaki in the stomach and started walking towards Kid, Liz and Patty. While they were talking Black Star and Tsubaki left their conversation and started heading towards Maka and Kid. Soon the conversation escalated and they went into DWMA leaving there concerned weapons behind.

"OK." Yelled Soul. "Ouran High School Students! Please follow us to your dorms." and the 4 weapons started walking around showing the exchange students around. "At this program you will follow the DWMA students around and learn what they learn. You will share homes with trusted DWMA students. We have a list to show who you are following." explained Soul.

"At this school we will find out if you belong in the EAT class or the NOT class. If you are lucky you will be assigned with a Spartoi member. Some students are trustworthy but are doing important work and aren't allowed an exchange student. That includes the group that defeated the Kision and sealed it for eternity." said Liz

"If somehow we find out that you are a weapon you will immediately transfer to DWMA and you will find a mister here. This is a rare opportunity to turn into the hero that saved a city or a bunch of lives." said Tsubuki

"We will also test if you can kill a bunch of dummies." said Patty then she laughed mechanically

Soul coughed. "Anyway if you have questions raise your hands and we will try to answer them. Also beware that you guys are really lucky. Earlier we sent a team to eliminate some Kisions to your school and they reported good stuff about them. Your chairman also was a relative to a leader of DWMA-CIS. Even though she rejected inviting her cousin to her school, but her weapon(me) convinced if only all the phones were left home. So if you managed to sneak in any phones hand them over to be destroyed. If not we will use a Soul Perception to see if you have a phone and we will destroy it no matter what."

"Any questions?" asked Tsubuki. After Tsubuki said that a bunch of hands raised making Tsubuki want to jump. "Yes?" she said nervously

"If you have a relative here will you stay with them?"

"Yes unfortunately." said a short blond haired girl with emerald eyes.

"A ha! The girl that was battling the boy in front of the school." said the boy who asked the question. "Why were you fighting?"

"None of your beeswax!" she shot back at him. "I'm only here is because I needed my partner for something and he is busy turning your guys around! So excuse me. Soul. Let's go. We are going on mission." and Soul and the girl turned and left. Soon the girl came back and dragged Tamaki with her.

"Huh Maka?" asked Tamaki while he was being dragged away.

"Shut up." she said. "Before we could leave my dad blocked all the exits and demanded that you meet him before you leave."

"Can't you bust open one of the doors?" Asked Tamaki.

Maka bit her lip."The last time I did that I got detention for over 2 weeks." she said "I do not want that again." and she sped up the pace hurrying to her partner that has her dad captive. "Here" she said while throwing him. "Now unlock the doors or else I will unlock them using my authority."

"Got it" and he unlocked the doors. Soon Maka was on her Scythe and flouting.

"Well then I have to go help a squadron so I'll be off." she said. "By the way you will be living with my Father Tama." Tamaki nodded. "Well then see yah!" and she whisked off into the sky.

"Did she leave?" asked Kid.

"When did you get here?" asked Tamaki

"I arrived a few minutes before she left but I came too late. I was supposed to give her a report for the new students but something happened and she had to leave."

"What did you have to tell her?"

Kid's face darkened. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. CIS secrets. But you better hurry. Your class will start your first lesson."

"OMG I completely forgot!" and he rushed towards the end of the hallway. "Bye uncle! I'll see you tomorrow!" and he left to join his class.

"That was a lame excuse to delay Maka" said Kid

"It was all I could think of! Besides she is a 4 star mister! She is above me in terms of authority." he complained.

"Tomorrow we have to delay her as much as we can. She should have a day off on that day after all" said Kid.

"How many boys will confess on that day." Spirit wondered "It is her only day off in a while after all."

"It's my fault. I think she is a addicted to work, because I did not take Crona of the Shinigami's kill list." said Kid

"Not your fault." said Spirit "Once a name is one that list, it can not be removed."

"If only I stopped my father! Maka would not be grieving right now." Kid said sadly

"You know if you don't hurry you will be late to your speech."

"Shit!" and he pulled out his mirror phone and dialed Liz and Patty. "Liz! Patty! I'm going to be a bit late so try to delay them." Kid yelled at the mirror.

"I can't" said Liz "After Soul left with Maka they went crazy. We had to call Black Star for Back up."

"Lead them to the auditorium. Till I arrive teach them about wavelengths. Got it?" Liz nodded "Well then I will try to get there as soon as I can. Bye" and Kid started running down the hallway and then want on his flying skateboard.

"Bye Kid!" yelled Spirit. after Kid left. "Phew. Now I have to get some paperwork done." and he left the landing platform.

Soon a group students came around with Tsubuki and Black Star in the lead. "Now this is the landing platform for the weapons that can fly. Some weapons can fly because of a pairing with a type of Soul. But the flying soul is rare and even in DWMA. The Soul is that rare that only 1 in fifty million people have it." said Tsubuki

"And I only know two." claimed Black Star. "One's dead and another is scary(Maka) but they are both awesome!"

thought the students. After a pause Black Star suddenly said "Tsubuki go you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked

"That" and he pointed to a dot coming towards them.

"HMMMM. If I'm incorrect that would be Maka and Soul." mused Tsubuki. "If it is them we better clear the platform."

"We should. It looks like they are going full speed." Said Kid

"Hi Kid." said Black Star "It looks like they are going to crash."

"You guys might want to move off the platform." Kid said to the crowd. "Someone is going to land and they might crash." as soon as Kid said that the crowd quickly hustled back and looked at the 5 DWMA students waiting for the mister to land. Soon another pair came and started talking to the group of five.

"Kid did you know that Maka is going to land perfectly as always?" The female asked

"Kim, Maka looks rushed." he replied "Just incase I want you incase someone gets hurt." the pink haired girl sighed and only waited. +Soon enough the girl slowed down and dropped down before the Scythe could land. As soon as the girl dropped down the scythe fell and hit the deck. He then transformed and soon a cool looking boy with a scowl was replaced and was walking towards the girl.

"Hey" he growled while yanking her ponytail. "Don't do that again"

Thought the group

"Huhh" she said with a book in her hand and a dangerous aura behind her.

"Sorry" he said quickly and started scooting away

"Too late" and she Maka chopped him.

"Ahem" coughed Kid. "Will you meet the students and I at the auditorium?"

"Got it." she replied. "But I don't get why I have to go." she grumbled "If papa could just go I could have less work by the end of the day."

"Ma-" she glared at him. "Ahem. Hinka Your father is busy with other work and is unable to come."

"Fine." everyone sighed in relief. "I will only help the new kids and not repeat Not, help them. They will have to help themselves. Remember that I am a teacher not a student."

"Got it Ma-" she glanced at him. "Hinka. Now everyone follow me to the" kid said while leading the group away from the boy and girl.

"Soul we should head home to wash up and meet them there."

"We should. But Maka why are you using a different name?"

"I don't want to be flooded with fans and stuff." Maka replied.

"You know some of them already know your real identity."

"Shit. Call Kid. tell him he can say my normal name in front of the students." She paused "BUT they are forbidden to say my first name."

"Got it." said a DWMA student and ran to give the news. Soon Kid got the news and started to give them the Tour in DWMA. Finally they arrived at the auditorium. As the students settled down Maka arrived with Soul in tow with their hair dripping wet and clothes dry.

"DRY YOUR HAIR" yelled Kid.

"Too bad." said Maka

"Yup. we were in a rush because someone made smoke all over our house area and we had to take a shower twice" explained Soul

"Don't worry." said Maka "We can just ask Jackie to dry our hair off."

"Maka-Chan!" said a voice

"Honey" said Maka "please don't attempt a flying kick on me at this school please."

"Why?" said the sweet innocent looking boy.

"Because if you do you will get hurt." she said sweetly "and I don't want that."

"Got it" he whimpered and left to join his group. Soon the room quieted down signaling that the assembly will start. As everyone shuffled down Maka joined the rest of the group on stage and sat down with the rest of the teachers.

"Welcome" said Kid. "To DWMA and Death City. We hope you have a fun trip here and enjoy the experience here. Although the last group that went to Ouran High School someone revealed EVERYTHING about a student that was supposed to take a break from work. Normally I would call back the student and sue the school but since the owner of the school was a relative of a death scythe and the leader of Spartoi and leader of DWMA-CIA, so I decided to forgive them and let a small group of students come to DWMA for a learning experiences. Of course I got firm rejections from the leader, but I ignored them."

Though several students. "Now I will be introducing your homeroom teacher. If you wish to live you have to pay attention to the lesson." and he left the center stage. On the way to the rest of the teachers Maka kicked his shin as hard as she can and stood up to go to center stage. Kid surprised with the sudden pain started jumping up and down trying to relive the pain.

thought Maka and she smirked as she went onto the stage.

"Hello I am Maka Albarn"

"So young" murmured the crowd.

Irritated Maka continued her introduction. "I will be your homeroom the next few weeks. If you have any questions can you please raise your hand?" and a bunch of hand went up at the speed of light. "Ugggh!" she said. "I have a headache. Tama can you answer instead?"

"Ehhh?" cried out Tamaki "But I don't know anything about DWMA!"

"Tamaki I am 90% sure that most of the questions are about me."

"But what if I can't answer one of them!" he cried out.

"Figure it out yourself." she replied "You are my cousin after all!" and she left. After she left Tamaki went up to center stage and said "If you have any questions please form a group a 5 and choose a representative so I can answer them." and then the students quickly formed a group of five and started discussing the questions to ask. Meanwhile the Host club gathered near the exit and was talking about how to entertain the girls here.

"You guys better not think about hitting on the girls here." said Maka in the shadows of the auditorium.

"Hi Maka." said the group.

"Maka do you know of a place where we can do your host club activities?" asked Kyoya

"No" she said coldly. "I can't assign you a room."

"Ehhhhh!" cried the group "Why?"

"One, if you did have a room you would just get lost trying to find it. Two, the girls here can kick a murder's but and kill him so if you embarrass them in anyway I can't assure you that you can go home in one piece. Three, even if we have a witch that can heal their is a limit on what they can heal and each time she heals them it costs a unbelievable amount of money and hand over your phones."

"Wha?" cried the group, but by then she was just a blur and suddenly she was on the stage.

"Maka!" cried Tamaki

"Hand over the phones. If you don't I will forcibly take them." she said in japanese, with a cold aura behind her. "So unless you want to die, HAND THEM OVER." and a shiver ran over the students like a wave.

"Man. Akane what temperature is the room set at?" Maka turned around and then smiled

"How very nice to join us Akane and Clay" said Maka

"Hello Maka" coursed the two.

" What brings you two here?"

"We came to check up on you."

"Don't lie." she said "Soul sent you didn't he." the two nodded

"He gave us a message to give you. He said ' I know you don't want your Grandmother tracking you down, but you're fighting the kids. So calm yourself and tell them to hand over the phones calmly'"

"Fine" she grumbled and restarted. Soon all the phones were broken and were all in one pile and the students carefully cradling their memory cards. "Now then to tell you one thing that I forgot to tell you. While you are at DWMA you are not allowed to do any club activities at DWMA for some reasons the leaders decreed that it is too dangerous for you guys and you would snap like a twig."

"We aren't that fragile!" cried the students

"Hmmm? Which school only had their first school festival after 60 years of founding and it wasn't even a proper one?" said Maka

"Ours" Said Haruhi embarrassed

"So who is the weaklings now huh?" taunted Maka. Furious that they can not defend themselves the students just stayed quiet and plotted to get revenge sometime in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

 **I do not own Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I am just borrowing their characters.** **I am Sorry as I was caught up in the school year I was not able to type or post the entire school year. As the school year is** **coming** **to an end I will now starts writing again. I will post again before summer break ends!**

As the furious Ouran students headed towards their dorm for unpacking, each and every student was talking to each other to find a way to embarrass Maka and shove her deep down into the darkest part of the world. As they talked they had left the DWMA's main building and was starting to head towards the stairs. Before they reached the stairs there is a long hallway that connects to the middle part of the stairs(or so the students said when they asked for directions). The Ouran students were about to leave the hallway and the hallway was secluded and not many DWMA students come here, so the Ouran kids spoke freely and at a normal tone about their plans. Soon the students could see the end of the hall and they speed up. Soon the students reached the end of the hallway but instead of the stairs there was a large door. Lost the students knocked on the door hoping to find someone who could give them directions. Inside crashes could be heard and suddenly a white haired boy with red eyes opened the door.

"Hello?" He said while blinking his eyes. "What are you guys doing here? The Dorms are the opposite way"

"Hello" said the girls with red faces (they don't remember him) "Do you know how to get to the dorms and if you do know can you show us the way?"

"SOUL! Who knocked on the door?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Maka! It's your new Students!" he yelled back "Come greet them!"

"One sec. Tamaki don't just bring whatever into my home! Send them back! Now!" And more crashes could be heard.

"Fine! But only ONE!" and she appeared at the doorway.

When she saw who was at the door she smirked and just laughed as if she could tell what happened.

"Maka stop laughing and get your cousin and his stupid friends." Soul growled "I don't know if I should invite them in or leave them there."

"Invite them in you dummy. Did you forget that Shinigami-sama made us the dorm heads?" She said while whacking his head. "I'll get Tamaki and his friends while you try to brew 32 cups for everyone" and she left.

Soul just sighed and gestured with his hands to come in. Soon everyone was in the dining room with tea mugs in their hands. While everyone was sipping tea Maka stood up and headed to the top of the stage.

"Hello Ouran High School Students and welcome to your new home for the next two months" (this is where you are hitting the sack for the next few months). "You will do the chores everyone is supposed to do at a normal dorm." (This earned her a lot of AWWWS) "and you will follow all of the rules in this dorm." Everyone nodded with the conditions and rules.

"Excuse me does this apply for the DWMA students that are living here too?" asked a new voice in the back

"Yes and in these cases more rules are added, and Dahala you are supposed to be in your room right? Is your partner with you too? I hope he is." Dahala gulped and nodded and behind her a small boy the same age as her stepped from the shadows.

"Hi Onee-sama." he said with a weak voice.

"Wow Maka. I can't believe that this is your little brother." said Soul chuckling.

"I know right," she said while sighing. "Come here Koharu" and the boy shuffled towards her. When he was close enough she hugged him and put him on her lap.

"You're so cute Koharu!" She cried out while hugging him.

"Maka," said Soul while whacking her on the head. "you are still giving out instructions"

"I know" she said while sighing and stopped hugging him. "You will have two dorm heads. One is me for the girls. The other is Soul for the boys." While saying that she gestured to the white haired boy with red eyes.

"Yo," He said with a slouched back looking board.

"Soul stop slacking off right now!" she suddenly yelled.

"I'm not!" he yelled back

Tamaki sighed and muttered "Not again"

"Get over it Tamaki," said Kyoya "This will obviously happen again in the next two months".

"Maka-oneesama!" said a little boy covered in dirt that looked exactly like Koharu. "Let's play!"

"Not now Daichi. I'm working. Plus you're covered in dirt" she said while playing with Koharu.

"But you're playing with Koharu!" he complained.

"Take a shower with Tamaki then I'll play with you." she said while rolling her eyes.

Angry, Daichi puffed up his cheeks and yelled "I don't wanna! I wanna shower with you!". Maka sighed and stood up facing the confused faces.

"My god Daichi," she complained. "Papa is going to say a lot of things the next time I see him."

"Hah. Like that's true" he scoffed. "You knock him out every time you see him."

Blushing she commented "And you do the same."

"Maka finish and explain," said Soul with his hand on her head.

"I know. I know. Each of you will be assigned to share one room with two other people. If you have a house or rented a hotel room you are not allowed to used them. GOT IT?" she asked.

The students shivered and nodded.

"You will get a allowance from DWMA and you aren't allowed to use your money from home. Death City has a different currency from anywhere in the world. You can not transfer money into the currency that DWMA uses," just then a chill was sent down the backs of each and every student. Then an emotion flashed through the students making them shiver and for a second they thought " _Maybe I shouldn't mess with her._ " but they shook off the fear and feelings that they are going to regret something and continued sipping their tea.

"Now then," she continued. "These are my two little brothers. They are twins which is why they look exactly alike."

"Daichi is like Maka-san Koharu is like my uncle, although all of his children hate him, and try to avoid him, and such," continued Tamaki.

"Shut it," said Koharu softly to Tamaki. Shocked Tamaki ran to the his corner, and he started to cultivate mushrooms. In a flash Maka was behind him with a book ready in her hand. Pale, Soul, the twins, along with the host club backed off with their faces covered with fear.

"Maka, please don't," pleaded Soul. "Not in front of the Twins especially the students."

"Why not?" She asked. "A little discipline wouldn't help,". She shrugged. "Also my idiot cousin is cultivating mushrooms in my house again. So why can't I?". Soul just sighed and put his hand on his face and showed her the go ahead sign. Soon an unconscious Tamaki was on the floor with an indent in his head.

"Now then," said Soul while Maka was probing the unconscious Tamaki with her foot. "You are dismissed," And the students dispersed to unpack.

"Did you see that? She hit Tamaki-sama with no hesitation." whispered one girl to her friend.

"I know right? How cruel is she?" the other girl whispered back. Many people don't know but DWMA students train in all sorts of training, including hearing. So when the girls started whispering to each other, Maka's ears twitched indicating that she was listening. As she honed into the girls conversations she grew more irritated by each word. At 'cruel' she was at the peak of her anger and grabbed Soul, and he transformed into a scythe. Once he transformed she leaped above the girls and landed in front of the group.

"I wacked my idiot cousin because if every time he gets a finishing blow he can't run the company. Then he will call me for help and I fix it, and the process repeats," she glared at the girls. "That's why I disciplined him in the place of his parents, because his parents spoil him like shi*. So if you are going to insult me like this I will punish you and if you find it unfair you can request a duel or a race or something," and she and Soul let the house in a rush. The students stood in silence shocked and angered. Most of the students were top of the school when it came to sports or hand to hand combat. Looking around the students headed to their rooms and started to unpack.

Soon they gathered in one of the recreation rooms to discuss about their new teacher. Each and every student from Ouran was there even the host club. The only person that wasn't in the group was Honey. Honey tired and sleep deprived wanted a nap and no one was brave enough to wake him up. In place of Honey, Mori stood at the front of the room waiting for an explanation on why he was here. Standing there he looked over the students and just inclined his head. Finally the twins spoke up breaking the tension.

"Why have you called us here?" They asked seriously. "You guys aren't done with your work, and don't be upset that she found all of your electronics and destroyed them. We warned you guys".

"No you did not!" Cried out a boy. "No wonder no one in your club didn't bring any electronics. We should've known that the twins were up to no good! You only told who they liked and were friends with."

"Calm down Marui," said Karou

"Yah. We just knew ahead when Maka and Soul came to the academy" continued Hikaru.

"Maka-sensei never came to the academy!" Cried the group. "Stop making up lies! You tricksters!"

"Could you keep it down?" Soul asked with a yawn. "Maka's trying to sleep and if she wakes up she is going to kill me,".

"Soul-sensei!" gasped the group. "Why are you here?!"

"To give you guys a warning," he said simply. "If you wake her up, it will be hell" he shivered.

"What did she do last time someone woke her up?" asked Marui

"She destroyed an entire army single handedly. We were lucky that we were in the middle of a battle and we needed assistance. We were thinking of waking her up when they broke in and accidentally woke her up with a big explosion. That was the scariest time of my life. She threw me, she swung me, she used other weapons too," Soul went pale. "It was the worst experience of my life.".

Everyone glanced at each other wondering how bad it could be. Each and every single student wondered how that petite little girl that was younger than them could lift the boy that was several inches taller then the students and stronger. They imagined how Maka would try to lift the boy but only failed trying to. " _I can't imagine how she can do that,"_ thought multiple students while the host club just shuddered, and Honey just smiled thinking that Maka was just amazing.

"Soul! When can I have a spar with Maka?" asked Honey when he came up to the stage. "I want to hurry up and play together so I can win!"

"Maka's busy and her schedule is jam packed so I don't think you will see her for the next three years unless she's on a assignment or you are in class." sighed Soul. "Even I'm busy these days that sometimes Maka has to wake me up in the meetings," He looked depressed.

"Soul, you always sleep during the meetings," said a girl with long blond hair. "Maka always complains that she has to wake you up every single time you fall asleep and has to explain what happened while you were out."

"Yah, Yah, She always says that you are a handful to take care of because you always forget to do you assessments every week. She also complained that you aren't that bright when it comes to tests," said an overly high pitched voice. The owner of the voice was a smaller version of the girl that first spoke, but she had shorter hair and was a bit smaller.

"Liz, Patty, welcome to the new DWMA dorm," said Maka behind the older girls. Maka looked like she just woke up and was rubbing her eyes. She then put her hand over her mouth and yawned, and she looked over the crowed as if looking through each and every person's soul and deciding if you were special or not. She then sighed, shaking her head as if disappointed.

"Soul, it seems that we are teaching a group of duces that can't even lift a weapon even if their wavelengths match," and she smirked. "I bet that Black Star can beat them without even using his legs."

"Maka," Soul warned. "Stop trying to get them angry. Kid said that if you do this one more time you have to be on mission hunting duty for 3 months. I'm sure even you won't want to do it for that long."

"Ughhh," Maka groaned looking pale. "Who decided on that rule?"

"Kid."

"Bah!" She turned to Liz and Patty. "Here are the documents that you requested, the information Kid wanted one week ago, the next place for Black Star's next mission, and Tsubaki's new squad uniform order" and she handed them a large stack of papers. She then swooned some bit, and Tamaki rushed over to steady her.

"Are you ok Maka?" Tamaki asked worriedly. "Did you fully heal from your last mission? Are you sure your bones are all healed from the battle with the ki-?!" Tamaki's mouth was then covered by the four DWMA children.

"You say one more word I will shoot you with a bunch of bullets at your butt so you can't even sit or walk," Liz hissed, very angry that Tamaki's mouth slipped. "You! If you weren't Maka's cousin I would of pelleted you with bullets."

"Now, now, Liz," said Maka. "Just because my idiot cousin is stupid and is like my father does not mean that you can use him as target practise. Do it on a random Kishion or something," and she helped Tamai up. She then left the room with Tamaki in tow. Soon one by one the rest of the club left the room. Soul then ushered the rest of the students to the dining room for dinner. As soon as they started eating Tamaki entered the room, and he started working on a plate of food brought to him by Soul.

"So Tamaki, what did Maka-sensei and you talk about?" asked Marui. Soul then flashed a warning glare at Marui saying if you probe any further you will bare the consequences. He quickly looked back at Tamaki saying,

"Never mind," but had a look saying 'we'll talk about this later'.

Later Tamaki left the room with Maka in tow heading towards the gym. After she left one after one the rest of the club and Dwma students left the room for the gym. Soon the only DWMA student in there room was Soul. As the rest of the class was chatting Soul cleared his throat and opened his mouth "We will now begin in hand to hand combat training. Please walk down the hallway to the gym." and he left the room. The students clustered to the gym and waited without anyone to be seen. On the other hand faint clashes could be heard but no matter where they looked they couldn't find the origin of the sound. Soon Soul reappeared with Maka and Blackstar in tow. Soon they split the group into groups of two. The first group was made of girls and the second boys.

*CLAP!*

Maka had clapped her hands and gathered the Ouran high students.

"Welcome to DWMA. This place ability is valued more than you have the strength to overpower the lowest ranking students 1 star misters you will be respected. But those kids had only kill 10 to 20 kisions. Two star misters killed 50-60 kisions, and three star meisters mean you have made a death weapon that the death gods use. The boy that greeted you yesterday was a death god and a four star mister. There are only 7 four star misters and they are all here in DWMA"

"Can we see them?" shouted a student in the crowd

Maka blinked. And then stared at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS!"

And turned back to the student body.

"It's better that you don't but DWMA new students will see them conduct a mock battle with a demon. Only one of the seven can actually eliminate one but if they soul rennoconce then all seven can kill one. But then again to use up that much energy for one demon is pointless. The team mates and whittle it down bit by bit and then the once with purifying wavelength can deliver the final blow."

"Isn't that unfair?"

"No. In the battlefield everything is life and death. Often times while they are battling the demon down the one with purifying wavelength has to defend from attacks from the demon and give support to the ones that are fighting. The demon sends out a wavelength that emits madness, and demon purifying wavelengths counter that. If that person was taken out then the whole team would be in deep trouble."

"How many people have demon purifying wavelengths?"

"...three. The one is dead while the other can't fight being heavily injured at the battle field of the Black moon."

"Is the last person with the purifying wavelength that strong?"

"... It depends how you see it. Also there is one more thing that is more valuable than purifying wavelength."

"?! What is it?"

"My turn has ended and now you have to get ready for warm up." and she left.

Following her was Soul and Liz and Patty. The three talked a bit and then soon they left the room. Soon a girl with a timid atmosphere stepped forward with a blue haired boy in toe.

"Welcome to DWMA. I am Tsubaki and this is my partner Black Star. We are the same rank as your home room teacher so please take care of us. We are teaching you the basics on wavelengths today. On the way out you saw some students with a weapon next to them right?"

Some students nodded.

"The weapons are human with the weapon blood in them so they can turn into a weapon. I myself can turn into a weapon."

"Sensei what weapon are you?" shouted a student

"A Scythe. As the last death weapon I fight with my partner so we defend the world from Kishions. None of you have the blood of a weapon so you'll be practising with a regular weapon."

"Sensei! Can't we just use you to practice?"

"Nope. This guy has an unique wave length that can be adjusted by his feelings so only his partner can use him." interrupted Liz

"Each team is individual and unique and it's rare where you can find a weapon that can switch partners." explained Tsubaki.

"Mah~ Also Meisters dislike their weapon with another Meister. It's like cheating the weapon is cheating on the Meister." said Soul.

"Like a girlfriend boyfriend relationship" commented Patty.

"EHH! Then Sensei are you dating Maka-sensei?!"

"Something like that I guess?"

"PFFF!" Liz burst out laughing and clutched her stomach.

"He and Maka! HAHAHA! That's Impossible! HAHAHA!"

"Liz stop please" groaned Soul with a bright red face.

"You realised your feelings after the battle and now you don't have the courage to confess! Hahahaha!" she rolled on the floor in pain.

Bam!

Liz that was on the floor was now crouching in pain as she clutched her head.

"I was gone for a couple of minutes and what I see is you guys causing havoc and scaring the new students."

""Maka!"" cried the DWMA students.

"What? I only left for a couple of minutes" she asked confused

"Can you give them a demonstration?" asked Liz

"You have Black Star and Tsubaki don't you?" she asked

"... Black Star won't do it unless he fights someone"

A angry mark appeared on Maka.

"This BAKA!" she shouted and hit him square on the head with a book. The kids watched in awe as they see the book slowly descend and hit Black Star. The boy in question was looking outside, completely oblivious to the pain coming to him. The book landed and hit him square on the head and at the same time a little bit of blood came out.

"OUCH!" he cried out.

"Black Sta-sensei!" cried out the students.

"Humph!" Maka said in response.

""Ehhh…."" the DWMA students stared in silence.


End file.
